Life With You
by AspiringWriter1588
Summary: After all the ups and downs comes...more ups and downs. A sequel to Back to You.
1. Chapter 1

Chad's POV

I sit on the bench, waiting desperately for the girl of my dreams to arrive, though I'm not sure she will. After I proposed to her, the phone went dead, perhaps she's still angry with me or perhaps it was a mistake. I've been watching the clock where all of the flights are listed, and time has gone by in an agonizingly slow manner. Being the former star of a very melodramatic show, I've always loved suspense, but this is certainly an exception.

Thankfully, my worries are interrupted by an older gentleman, who takes a seat beside me. "So how long has your flight been delayed?" he asks me, leaning back in the chair.

I glance over to him. He seems a little annoyed but not to an extent that makes him unfriendly. He's dressed in a long coat and a hat, like a man from a 1940s classic film. He has a dark black beard to match his dark, rough skin.

"Oh, my flight isn't delayed. I'm just waiting on someone," I tell him, tapping my foot on the cold tile floor. "What about you?"

"Six hours," he says in a low grumble, but he then perks up. "Who are you waiting for?"

I hesitate to answer, chuckling at how insane I must sound to him. "Well, I'm waiting for a girl who may or may not marry me."

He raises an eyebrow at me before shaking his head. "You young people are getting crazier and crazier by the decade." Through all of his apparent disapproval, I can see a twinkle in his eye and a small, almost hidden smirk on his lips. "So how did that happen?"

And I tell him the whole story, from start to finish. He makes a few remarks at how stupid I am:

"You ambushed the poor girl!"

"You should have known that when you wrote about a mermaid that you'd get into trouble."

"Why would you say that you hate that poor girl?"

He shakes his head at me once I finish with my story. "So you two are going to get married, huh?"

"I hope so," I say, letting out a sigh before shrugging. "I don't know. We'll see if she shows up."

"She'll show," he assures me, but not in a consoling way, but more of a matter-of-fact way. "You've found something that not many people get to experience. Finding someone you love and being lucky enough for them to love you back."

"I know I made the right choice," I tell him firmly.

He lets out a loud laugh. "That's where you're wrong. You don't choose to be in love with someone. It just happens. You don't find love. Love finds you. It's got a little to do with fate, destiny, the stars. At lot of it is also do to with the fact that when a man really falls in love with a woman, he's hers forever. Your sorry butt never had a chance," he tells me with a small smirk, pointing a finger at me.

I smirk at his response, letting the words sink in and thinking about how true they are. My own stubborn will has seemed to get in the way of my true feelings for as long as I can remember.

"But," he begins, looking over his shoulder before standing up. "If you want to believe that you did have a say in the matter, that you did have a choice, I'd say you made a good one."

"Why do you think that?" I smirk at him in attempt to cover up a laugh, raising an eyebrow at him. He sounds so confident in his words and yet he has no idea what the future holds.

"Cause she showed up," he says, motioning with his head to the part of the airport that my back is turned to. "And she sure is pretty."

My mouth goes slightly agape at his words, but he only winks at me and then walks off. I stand up and turn around, my heart beat racing at a million miles a minute. Through the crowd, I see her, looking completely overwhelmed as she looks around for me. I cannot help but smile at her expression.

Stupid cute.

We finally lock eyes, her big brown ones meeting my blue, and I can see her let out a deep breath as she rushes over to me, her mouth still agape and looking almost panicked. And as she walks over to me, I realize that every single action up until this point was just a denial of the following truth: I am, and always will be, hopelessly in love with Sonny Monroe.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you cannot just call a girl from the airport-" she begins, her voice a little shaky. I cut her off by wrapping my arms around her waist, and her hands fly up to my chest instinctively.

"I know this sounds crazy," I say but she just laughs that melodious laugh that I have longed to hear for years.

"You're a mess," she laughs, letting reality sink in. "Chad, you're insane."

"I know, but I love you. And I just couldn't go a day longer without you with me," I tell her, desperately.

"You are a mess, Chad Dylan Cooper," she smiles at me. "And I love you so much."

I pull her in for a long, passionate kiss, her hands entangling themselves in my hair, and I've never been so happy to have messy hair in my life. I break away from the kiss only to playfully and jokingly kiss her neck profusely which makes her throw her head back in laughter, making me smile in return. Our foreheads meet as we stare into each others eyes, smiles on both of our faces that just will not seem to go away.

* * *

Sonny's POV

I laugh as Chad carries me into the hotel room, bridal style, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"You're such a dork. We're not even married yet," I giggle. He chuckles as he shuts the door with his foot and walks me over to the bed, laying me down on it gently.

"I know, but I wanted to practice so that when we are...I don't look like a dork," he informs me as he lays me down.

"Well, good luck with that," I tell him with a playful smile. My eyes look up to the ceiling, and my mouth drops open.

"Oh no," I say, failing to stifle a laugh. "There's a mirror on the ceiling."

Chad lets out a groan, and his head falls in embarrassment.

"It's so romantic!" I say in an over-exaggerated voice being giggling at myself. He finally forces himself to look up at the ceiling.

"I told them something nice, not something...sketchy," he says, staring at the mirror above us.

"Chad, it's Vegas," I remind him with a small smile playing on my lips.

"Look at you," he says with a small smirk, shaking his head at me.

"What?" I ask him, suddenly becoming self conscious and wondering how terrible I look from our long flight.

"You fly all night, and you still look amazing," he says.

"Oh, gosh. No, I don't," I say, turning my face into the pillow a little.

"Yes, you do," he tells me with a slight nod. He stares at me for a few seconds before asking, "You tired?"

I just shake my head. "No, I've never felt more awake," I smile at him. He starts to stand up, but I halt him by grabbing him by the collar. "Hey, come here," I say before crashing my lips into his, which causes him to moan slightly. We pull away after several seconds.

"I miss that," I tell him, bringing him in for another kiss. This time, we only kiss for a split second before I pull away and whisper in his ear, "And I think your ass is going to look really great in that mirror." That causes him to blush, smiling as he looks down and rolls his eyes at me. "Let's find out," I say with a small laugh. And I pull him in again for a kiss and so much more.

* * *

I walk out of the bathroom to find Chad fixing his tie in the mirror. I nervously walk over to him, wearing a simple white dress that stops just above the knee. My hair is wavy, and my only jewelry is two simple diamond stud earrings that my mother gave to me when I turned 18.

"Chad," I say nervously, my hands intertwined together. He turns around, his hands still fumbling with his tie until he sees me. "You think this is good enough for a white trash Vegas wedding?" I ask him with a small laugh. He stares at me for a few seconds with a faint grin on his face. "Wow," is all he says. He walks over towards me, his smile growing.

"You are..." he begins, searching for the right word, "breath-taking," he decides on.

I smile at him. "You are," I reply.

He gently places his hands on my waist and pulls me in for an even gentler kiss. He pulls away and looks down, appearing to be deep in thought before he gulps. "I know that it's selfish...to get married like this, no friends, no family, in Vegas," he says, looking down at me. "But I want to be selfish with you, Sonny. It has been way too long, and life always seems to get in the way with us," he says with a faint smile. I smile back at him and giggle a little. "And I know this is...Las Vegas, and it's not exactly how...you imagined it, but I promise you...it's gonna be romantic," he tells me playfully with a grin.

* * *

We walk into the Chapel O' Love to hear an elderly woman on a synthesizer playing Burning Love with Elvis at the alter beside her, and our smiles quickly fade when we a combination of people we never knew existed. A pregnant teenager and a man with a long beard wearing an old baseball cap. An overweight woman in cut-off shorts and a tight tank top with a large man wearing biker get up and a bandana on his bald head.

"This isn't right," Chad says wearily, observing the crowd.

"No," I say quickly, turning to face him. "It's okay, really. It is. I just want to be your wife."

"Sonny, I want that too," he says, watching a skinny girl covered in tattoos hug a man wearing nothing but overalls and boots. "But what the hell was I thinking? I mean, this should be a dream come true, not..." He squints as he looks Elvis shaking and dancing at the alter. "Anything this is."

I cannot help but agree with him, despite how desperately I want to be married to him. I smile when something pops into my head. "Hey, I got an idea. You trust me?"

He gives me a once over. "Looking like that, sure."

I giggle. "Come on," I say, grabbing him by the hand and forcing him out of the chapel as he watches in complete confusion at the scene before him, unable to tear his eyes away from the train wreck.

* * *

I sit on the plane, alone, biting my fingernails when I see a body take a seat beside me from the corner of my eye.

"I thought you were gonna come meet me," Chad says in a low voice.

"I chickened out," I tell him with a guilty smile. "Looks like you're going to have to join the mile high club by yourself."

"I kinda already did," he says smoothly.

My mouth drops open and I exclaim, "Oh, gross!"

But he just laughs. "I'm kidding. Did you tell Tawni where you were?"

"No," I say, quickly realizing that she must be very worried about me. "I'll text her when we land. Can I tell her what's going on?" I beg.

The left side of his mouth curls up as he contemplates my question. "I don't know. Don't we want to tell everybody together? Plus, I don't really want this out in the media yet. I just want it to be about you and me for now."

"Okay," I nod softly, resting my head on his shoulder. "So about this mermaid story..."

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed," I tell him, my hands covering his eyes as we walk into the hotel room. I shut the door behind us with my foot and finally uncover his eyes. "Ta-da."

His mouth drops open as he takes a few steps in. He turns around and looks at me quizzically, pointing to the floor. "Is this...?" he trails off.

"The room you proposed to me in?" I ask him with a small grin on my face. "Yeah." I walk towards him. "You said it was supposed to be like a dream so I figured why not mine."

He gets a small smirk on his face, and he grabs my hand, leading me to the bedside, exactly where he first proposed to me.

"Chad..." I grin from ear to ear.

"Quiet, this is my moment, woman," he tells me, making me giggle, as he gets down on one knee and takes out the ring in his pocket. He takes in a deep breath and looks me right in the eyes, right through me. "Sonny, will you-"

"Yes," I say quickly, unable to help myself.

He chuckles, shaking his head as he looks down before his eyes return to meet mine. "I didn't even ask yet."

"I don't care, Chad. Yes," I repeat. "Yes. A thousand times yes."

I say, pulling him in for another kiss. And so much more.

* * *

When I first got to know Chad, after all the hype over Chad Dylan Cooper died down and he became just Chad to me, deep down, I saw him as someone who was cute and fun to flirt with, but I never saw him as someone I could be with. He was just too risky of an investment. In my eyes, he would always be a playboy. He would always be cute, but that's about it. But then he'd have what he likes to call his moments. They were more rare than a solar eclipse, but when they did come, they were beautiful and breathtaking. And something deep inside me told me that there was more to him. As we started to date, those moments became more frequent, but now, just being with Chad is a moment. Flying on a plane with him at 1 in the morning is a moment. Resting my head on his shoulder is moment. I used to take advantage of the love that he would show me, but right now, I know I never will again.

Yes, not having love be reciprocated is tragic, but to have someone love you back is all anyone can hope for. My whole life, I've wished for a fairy tale romance, starting with a perfect prom that left me starry eyed and a marriage with grand gestures, but that is not what I have received.

I have received love. Real, raw, fierce love. Romance is fleeting, but love withstands anything. Love is deeper than any sort of romance ever could be so give me love. And I wouldn't give it back for the world.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I hope this chapter was everything you wanted it to be and hopefully it made up for all of the pain in Back to You haha. Anyways, please review so I know people are still interested in the story! Thanks!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for reviewing! It's strange seeing people happy in the comments haha but also nice. However, who knows how long things will stay so...sunny. (I had to do it lol)**

 **Also, in this chapter, I will be switching point of views because I want to showcase more than just the Sonny and Chad relationship, but I don't know if that's annoying. I feel like it is but maybe it's not so let me know if you mind that I switch POV's within chapters.**

* * *

Sonny's POV

We landed about thirty minutes ago, and we're currently in the car, heading back to Tawni's house to share the exciting news with her and to pick up my things. Chad asked me to move in with him on the plane ride home, and I happily accepted the invitation. I had sent Mel and Tawni messages that I was okay and not to worry about me so who knows what they think has happened. The last time I saw Tawni, I was in tears, telling her how much Chad hated me, and now, all of a sudden, we're getting married. It would seem strange to anyone who didn't understand our relationship, but we're Sonny and Chad.

"So when do you want to get married?" Chad asks me as he drives down the freeway. I cannot help but grin at such a wonderful question.

"Oh, gosh. I don't know," I sigh, in deep thought. "Maybe we should find a place we both like and then we can set a date."

"Sounds perfect," he says gently with a small smile. "So there is something I want to tell you."

"Yeah?" I ask, turning in my seat to face him.

"Well, I recently found a movie I'm interested in and I'm going to audition for the male lead," he informs me, eyeing me in order to gauge my reaction. A smile goes wide on my face, and even he cannot help but smile widely upon seeing how happy I am. I know how much Chad loves to act, that ever since he stopped a vital piece of him has been missing. I start to speak, but he cuts me off. "But don't make a big thing out of it."

I throw up my hands in defeat and lean back in my chair, although I'm about to burst with words of excitement.

"No, make a big thing out it," he decides and I start to talk at a hundred miles a minute.

"Chad, I am so proud of you. You are going to get this role, and you are going to remember why you love acting and why you used to call yourself the Greatest Actor of Our Generation-"

"Used to?" he challenges, kinking up an eyebrow. "Just cause I haven't acted in a while doesn't mean I'm still not the greatest. That's like saying that Mount Everest wasn't the tallest mountain in the world until it was discovered. It was the tallest. People just didn't know about it yet."

"Of course," I giggle, happy to see the arrogant side of him back.

We pull into Tawni's subdivision, and I grin excitedly, about to jump out of my seat.

"Tawni is going to be so shocked!" I exclaim. "Chad, we're getting married!"

"I know," he chuckles as he pulls into her driveway. "It was my idea."

I hurriedly unbuckle my seatbelt before leaning over the console in the middle of the car and giving Chad a quick but passionate kiss.

"Hmm," he groans as I pull away, his eyes still closed. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of that."

"Good," I tell him. "Cause if we're going to be together for the next fifty years, you better not."

"Fifty?" he repeats, sounding playfully offended. "You're not gonna give up on me that soon, are ya?"

I smile at him. "Of course not." I open my car door and head up to Tawni's front door with Chad by my side. He grabs hold of my hand and gives it a light squeeze. I use my free hand to unlock the door and walk inside.

"Hey, Tawni, I'm home!" I call out with a grin on my face. Chad shuts the door behind us, and I put my key on the front table and use my free hand to grasp onto Chad's hand that I'm already holding with my other hand.

I hear footsteps coming from her bedroom and she rushes out of the door.

"Where in the hell have you-" she begins, but her words come to a screeching halt when she sees Chad and me, our fingers interlocked.

But my smile quickly fades when I see a big purple and black bruise on the side of her face.

"Tawni, what in the world happened to you?" I ask, stricken with concern, letting go of Chad's hand and rushing over to her, bringing my hands up to her face to lightly touch the area. She quickly pulls away and winces.

"Nothing, I just..." she trails off. "I took a nasty fall down the stairs."

A wave of relief washes over me, and I cannot help but let out a small giggle at her clumsiness. "Oh, gosh. You had me worried for a second."

She faintly smiles at me before looking behind me to study my fiance in confusion.

"What's he doing here?" she asks wearily, raising her eyebrow as she looks between the two of us.

"Well," I grin, turning around and extending a hand out to Chad, which he happily takes. "We're getting married!" I exclaim, flashing my ring for her to see. I suddenly realize that even I haven't studied the ring much. Probably because I was too enthralled by my fiance to care about a piece of jewelry.

"That's great, Sonny," she says with a smile, not sounding half as excited as I thought she would be.

My smile fades a little as I ask, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she assures me with a nod, putting a small smile on her face. "I'm just still a little dizzy from falling down the stairs. I think I'm gonna go lay down, but congrats."

She holds her head as she walks into her room, and I turn to face Chad.

"You ready to grab your stuff and head back to my place?" he asks, putting his hands on my arms and rubbing up and down them, pulling me close to him.

"Don't you mean our place?" I remind him with a giggle.

"Our place," he corrects himself, wearing a grin.

"But I think I'm going to stay with Tawni. At least for tonight. I mean, she's acting kinda weird," I tell him, glancing back at Tawni's bedroom door.

"So she's perfectly normal," he says.

I roll my eyes at him. "Chad, I know she blamed her reaction on the headache, but I think she's sad to see me go. I can't just spring all of this on her in one night. We have the rest of our lives to live in your apartment."

He contemplates my idea before letting out a sigh. "You're such a good friend. Makes me love you even more. And," he begins in a low voice, pulling me in even closer, "it makes me really turned on."

"Oh, really?" I giggle as he pulls me in for a kiss.

"Oh, yeah," he says against my lips, attacking me in a fit of kisses, causing me to giggle.

He grabs the bottom of my shirt, but I quickly swat his hand away. "Chad!" I scold him. "We're not doing that in Tawni's house."

"So I'm going to have to wait until tomorrow?" he whines.

"You went three years without it," I tell him, patting him lightly on the cheek. "I'm sure you can wait a night."

* * *

"Chad, it's late," I say as I lay on my bed, my phone sitting beside me.

"Oh, come on. It is not. It's only...twelve thirty," rings his voice over the speaker phone.

"I have to get up early tomorrow. It's the day before Tawni's store opens, and she needs a lot of help making it look perfect. Her mom's coming to town, and she's freaked out. Plus, Mel is begging me to record the last song for my album," I inform him.

"You're almost done with that?" he asks in an excited tone, his voice perking up.

"Yes, and you can hear it as soon as it's done, but not a minute before. It's gotta be perfect," I tell him. "By the way, you're the reason half of those songs are really depressing." I cannot help but laugh a little at how sad I was and comparing it to how happy I am now.

"I'm sorry, Sonny," he tells me sincerely. I half expected him laugh along with me so this comes as a surprise. "I never meant to hurt you. I thought I was just protecting myself, but in the end, I hurt us both."

"It's all okay now," I tell him in a whisper.

"No, it's not. You've been so good to me, even though I've strayed from us," he tells me softly. "I love the way you love me."

I stay quiet for a few moments before my voice perks up. "Chad?"

"Yeah, Sonny?" he asks. I love hearing him say my name, especially when I don't expect him to throw it in there.

"What made you realize you want to marry me?" I ask curiously.

Now it's his turn to stay quiet for a few moments.

"Well," he begins, letting out a deep sigh, "I guess I didn't realize it until the moment had passed, but when I was buying that ticket, I guess subconsciously thought of buying a ticket to the subway and I thought of...I thought of this girl."

My eyebrows scrunch together just a bit, confused by his words and wondering if he's being coy or something. "Me?"

"No," he says. I can hear him take in a deep breath before he begins to speak.

"I remember when I was young, about twelve or something, and I had begged my mom to let me go see this movie by myself. She usually wouldn't let me out of her sight, but she agreed because she knew how much I wanted to see it, and she and my dad were busy. So I took the subway. And on my way back home, there was a girl sitting across from me and she was wearing this dress that was buttoned right up to her neck. I thought she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And believe it or not, I was a little shy then," I can hear him chuckle over the phone, "so when she would look at me, I'd look away. And then when I finally got the courage to look at her, she'd look away. Then I got to my stop and...got off. The doors closed behind me. And as the subway was starting to pull away, she looked right at me and gave me the most incredible smile. It was awful. I wanted to tear the doors open. I went back every night at the same time for two weeks straight, but she never showed up. And until I met you, I don't think a day went by that I didn't think about her. I don't want that to happen again."

His story shocks and stuns me, but above all, it touches me. I had never heard it before so it is obviously something very personal for him.

"Wow," I say softly.

"Alright, I'll let you go," he says.

"Wait," I tell him quickly, before he can hang up.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to hang up," I say.

"I thought you were tired," he chuckles.

"I am, but I don't want to hang up," I tell him.

"Well, then how do we solve that dilemma?" he asks in a playful tone.

"We can phone sleep," I tell him hopefully.

"Phone sleep?" he repeats in an almost bored tone.

"Yeah, you know how there's phone sex, but we can just have the phones on the pillow and just sleep," I explain.

He hesitates before agreeing to it. "Alright, Monroe, we'll try it."

I grin, covering myself up in the bed, grabbing my phone and laying it down on the pillow beside me.

"Goodnight, fiance," I say with a small grin.

"Goodnight, fiance," he repeats, and I can tell he's grinning too.

* * *

 **I don't know if Sonny and Chad being all sexual and flirty is weird for you guys since we (obviously) never saw it in the show, but I do feel like if the show was for older audiences, this would definitely be another layer to their relationship. Let me know if you like them like this or not.  
**

 **Again, be sure to review if you want a new chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews and I'm glad that you'll still enjoying the story. I have a ton of drama planned that I'm so excited for!**

 **And on with the story...**

* * *

It's the night before the day of Tawni's store opening, and I have never seen her more high-strung than I have all day today, which is saying a lot because from the first day I met her, she's been very controlling. But nothing compares to this.

"I need this mannequin moved two feet to the left right now!" she exclaims, frantically searching around the store for something to nitpick.

She's having a "store-warming" party so this will be the first time everyone sees the store as it will be when it opens. Tawni's wearing a beautiful, deep purple cocktail dress from her collection, and her hair is in an elegant up-do. The bruise has gone down on her face somewhat, but she has completely covered it up for tonight with the power of makeup. I'm also wearing a blue cocktail dress from Threads as well, as a favor to her. It really isn't much of a favor to her though, as the dress is gorgeous, and I get to keep it.

"Tawni, you need to calm down and breathe," I tell her, making her whip around to face me. "The store looks wonderful. The clothes are beautiful. Everything will go great."

She looks at me and smiles thankfully before whipping around when she hears the bell ring. The first guest of the night has arrived, but she lets out a sigh of relief when she sees that it's Mel, Grady, and Nico.

"Hey, Tawni. This place looks great," Grady tells her with a smile, his arm wrapped around Mel, who is also wearing a Threads original.

"Yeah, it really does," Mel nods in agreement.

"Well, don't you all look nice?" I tell them with a giddy grin, excited to see Nico and Grady in suits, which is such a rare occasion.

A waitress approaches the three of them with a tray of appetizers in her hand. Grady takes one of the cups of crackers and caviar, scarfing it down as Mel looks at him in awestruck wonder. Such a strange relationship. Nico, on the other hand, decides to skip the food and talk to the girl, suavely putting his hands in his pockets and striking up a conversation with a pickup line that I've heard him use time and time again.

We all talk and mingle, laughing as we chat, but I hear the bell ring once again and I can feel Tawni tense up beside me. I turn around to see Tammy Hart walking through the door.

"So this is your store, huh?" she asks, looking around the store. Some could make the excuse that she's admiring it, but I believe she's looking for things to criticize.

"Yes, it is," Tawni says as she walks towards her. She hesitates before asking, "What do you think?"

Tammy continues to walk around as she observes the room. She finally comes to a halt, putting her hands on her hips, and decides on, "I like it."

Tawni grins widely at her words, which makes me grin as well. Tawni hasn't been able to stop talking about what her mom will think of the store so this is surely a weight off of her shoulders.

"But," she begins and Tawni's face falls, "I think that mannequin could be moved two feet to the right."

Within thirty minutes, the store is full of guests, all congratulating Tawni on the future success of the store that will certainly come. All the guests are getting along and mingling happily, and I watch as I stand in the corner, alone, sipping on a cocktail.

"When's Chad getting here?" I hear Tawni's voice say as she approaches me from the right. I turn to look at her before looking up at the ornate clock on the wall.

"His audition must've run late, which is probably a good thing," I tell her, nervously gnawing at my lip.

"I'm sure he'll get it," Tawni says with a confident nod. "No director would miss out on the chance to be the first to have him in a movie in three years."

"That's what I keep telling myself, but he just seems so confident about this role. I just don't want this to discourage him from pursing other roles if this one doesn't work out."

This time, she doesn't reassure me. Instead, she just shrugs her shoulders sympathetically, which signals that she agrees with me, but doesn't want to admit it. It falls silent between the two of us, but it doesn't stay that way as Mel approaches us.

"Hey, Sonny, can we talk about your album for a quick second?" she asks, finishing up her fifth cup of crackers and caviar.

"That stuff is expensive!" were Tawni's words upon seeing her eat three. I can only imagine her thoughts now.

"Yeah, sure," I tell her with a nod as we walk into the back room, shutting the door behind us to block out the talking and the soft music. "What's up?" I ask her.

"Sonny," she begins with a sigh, hesitating to speak. "We can't put that last song on the album."

My face falls. "What, why?" I ask her. She's talking about the song that we worked on earlier today, the one that I was so excited about.

"Sonny," she says, letting out a chuckle and acting like the problem with the song is obvious, "it starts off talking about how love is dead and then suddenly, it switches to life is beautiful and the flowers are singing. It just doesn't work."

I will admit that the song is a bit strange, but I had written the first half before Chad called me from the airport and the second half after I arrived home from my whirlwind trip across the country.

"Well, I can't write terrible things now," I tell her with a smile. "I mean, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to bash Chad," she says simply with a shrug.

My eyes go wide, and my mouth drops open. "Mel, I can't do that! Why don't I just write a new beginning to that song?"

"Sonny, the beginning of that song was so poetic and dark and beautiful. You can't not use it in your album."

She is right. That song was written after Chad had told me that he hated me, and every bit of my heart was put into those lyrics, but I don't know if I'll be able to get in tune with that side of me, and to be honest, I don't want to.

"I'm sorry, Mel," I tell her earnestly. "I just don't know if I can write about that anymore. I don't want to send out the message that love is dead. Love is alive."

She lets out a sigh and shakes her head. "Nobody who is going through a breakup wants to hear how beautiful love is. They want to hear how pathetic it is!"

"But it's not!" I stress forcefully. "Love is everything, Mel. You know that. I'm sorry, Mel, but I can't finish that song."

And with that, I turn around and walk off, leaving Mel alone in the back room. I don't want to think about work right now, but more importantly, caviar is calling my name. I haven't had a bite all night, or food all day, and I can hear my stomach begging for something. I head over to a woman holding up the tray and start to grab the last cup when a male hand reaches over me and grabs it before I can.

"I'll take that," says the familiar voice. I turn around to see a grinning Chad, his eyes playful and light. His audition must have gone well.

"Chad!" I exclaim happily, giving him a hug. He chuckles as he hugs me back before pulling apart and handing me the caviar. I happily take it. "How was your audition?"

"Fantastic," he grins. "I know I've got this part, Sonny. I could just see it in the director's eyes. He told me that I was made for a role like this."

I smile at him, feeling so thrilled to see him excited and passionate about acting once again. "Speaking of that," I say, taking a bite of the caviar, "you haven't really told me much about the role."

"Oh, see, it's about this guy in college who is really rich because of his dad's company and he falls in love with this poor girl who attends his college on a scholarship, but his step brother is trying to steal everything that he loves away from him," he informs me and my smile falls as my eyebrows scrunch together in confusion.

"Chad," I say, a confused smile tugging at the corners of my mouth, "that's Mackenzie Falls."

"What?" he asks, sounding like my words were so insane and just dead wrong. "No, it's not. Sonny, it's a completely different role." His tone has suddenly turned defensive.

"I guess I just need to read the script," I say coaxingly, attempting to signal with my voice that I'm on his side.

"Yeah, you'll love it," he assures me. I take my now empty cup and throw it into a nearby trashcan when I suddenly feel a rumble in my stomach. I clutch my stomach with both hands and bend over a little, my knees going a bit wobbly.

"Sonny?" Chad asks, but I know that if I reply to him, I'll puke all over the spotless floor and Tawni will kill me. Instead, I rush into the backroom past Mel and Grady, who are making out which, frankly, makes me want to throw up even more, and into the back bathroom. I lean over the toilet and hurl into it, coughing up whatever was in my stomach from yesterday. It goes by quickly, but I still don't know what could've made me throw up like that and so suddenly. I wonder if I have a fever. I wash off my mouth and head back out into the main room of the store, finding Chad talking with a few people from Condor Studios.

"Hey, Chad," I say, nudging him on the shoulder. He excuses himself from the group and turns towards me. "I think I'm going to head on back to Tawni's. I just threw up and I don't know if I'm sick or not. So I'm gonna go take my temperature and rest."

He looks at me, concerned, and asks, "You want me to take you?"

"No, it's fine," I tell him with a shake of the head. "You stay. I'll call you tomorrow or something."

"Alright," he says, leaning down to kiss me a kiss on the cheek. "Text me when you get home safely."

"I will," I say with a nod before heading off to find Tawni to tell her that I'm leaving, only to find her scolding Nico and Grady for trying to dress up a mannequin like Clark Kent.

* * *

The next week, I wake up from a peaceful sleep, the incident from Tawni's store opening long behind me. That night, I checked my temperature as soon as I got home, and it was completely normal. The thought had occurred to me that there was a reason for throwing up, but I pushed it out of my head as quickly as it got there. I decided that it must have just been one of those weird, in-explainable things that happen from time to time. I get out of bed and walk into the kitchen to find Tawni eating some fancy breakfast that she must heated up in the microwave but then put on a plate so it would look fancier.

"Good morning," she says, turning around in her chair to look at me. Her bruise is still apparent, but I also spy another bruise on her upper back, thanks to her tank top, that I hadn't noticed before.

"Gosh, you took a hard fall," I tell her, walking over to the fridge.

"Huh?" she asks.

"You have a bruise on your back too," I tell her, stopping once I reach the fridge, my hand resting on the handle. This bruise looks very apparent and dark, almost fresh.

"Oh," she says, shrugging it off. "It doesn't hurt that bad."

"Well, that's good," I say, opening up the fridge. I suddenly get a whiff of something strange, and I can feel a repeat of last week about to take place. My hands fly up to my mouth as I rush into the guest bathroom, shutting the door behind me before I heave up last night's dinner into the toilet in the nick of time.

"Sonny!" Tawni calls after me. I can hear her walk over to the bathroom door and knock on it.

"I'm okay," I assure her, my voice a little hoarse. When I'm know that I'm finally finished, I wash out my mouth and open the door, trying not to look guilty.

"Gosh, Sonny, what is the matter with you? Do you have a fever?" she asks, bringing the back of her hand to my forehead. Her hand feels warm against my cold skin.

"Nope," I tell her with a shrug, walking past her and brushing it off. "Must've just been a freak thing."

She eyes me suspiciously. "Sonny," she says, dragging my name out.

I suddenly stop in my steps and turn to her. "Tawni, do not be ridiculous," I say sternly, shutting the topic of conversation down before she can mention it as I turn back around. But she continues.

"Sonny," she repeats, this time for forcefully.

I continue to walk away from her, heading towards the cabinets to grab a glass. "I can't believe you would even suspect that."

"Oh, and you haven't?" she asks in an unbelieving tone. Before I can open the cabinet, I turn around to see that she's followed me, as she is standing only a few feet away from me with her eyebrow kinked up. I lock eyes with her and suddenly, I'm at a loss for words.

"I'm late," I admit and her mouth drops open.

"How long?" she asks, her eyes wide.

"A week," I say nervously.

She puts a hand over her mouth, and her cheeks rise. She's smiling.

"Tawni, please don't say it," I beg her guiltily.

"You're pregnant," she grins from ear to ear. "You and Chad are going to have a baby."

I cannot help but get excited and grin with her, and we are both giddy with excitement for a few seconds until I suddenly stop. "No," I say, turning around and taking a seat at the bar. "I'm not ready for this!" I exclaim.

"What are you talking about, Sonny? You'll make a great mother!" Tawni exclaims.

I let out a sigh and look at my intertwined hands before look up at her. "Tawni, I don't know how Chad'll take it," I tell her, my voice shaking.

"What are you talking about? Chad loves kids," Tawni assures me, leaning against the island in front of the bar.

"That doesn't mean he wants one now!" I exclaim. "I mean, he's just now getting back into acting. I don't want to take that away from him."

"You wouldn't be taking anything away from him," she tells me, sounding shocked that I would even say that. "He loves you. He loves kids. Things happen all the time, unexpected things that turn out to be really great things."

"Yeah, but with us just now getting back together, I wouldn't want him to think I planned it," I say nervously.

"Oh, Sonny, Chad's not going to think you got pregnant on purpose," she says, shrugging off the idea as if it were ludicrous.

"Oh, come on, Tawni. You have to admit the timing is a little...strange. Ever since I got back here, I've been practically begging him to be with me, and a week after he is, I'm pregnant."

"No, you know what, Chad is not going to think that. He is in love with you!" she tells me. "Stop worrying and go to the doctor." She smiles at me and I cannot help but smile back.

* * *

 **Alright, so what do you think about all that's happening? Tawni's bruises? The album? Chad's audition? And of course, Sonny's pregnancy! Let me know in the comments and I'll try to update soon!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks guys for your reviews! I love reading all of your thoughts so shout out to stydia kisses , purplewizard23, and MrsGinPotter for always reviewing and for always giving so much insight! It means a lot!  
**

 **And on with the story...**

* * *

With such a hectic schedule, I haven't been able to go to the doctor, and I refuse to take a pregnancy test since they aren't completely accurate. I'd rather speculate and wonder than have an answer. I'd also rather ignore it than think about how I'd tell Chad. Yes, deep down, I would love to have a child, even though we aren't even married yet. I've always wanted to be a mother, and to start on this new journey with Chad would be amazing. Unless he freaked out on me. Then, I wouldn't be able to take it. My biggest fear is that he won't freak out on me, but deep down, he'll resent me for it, even though Tawni has told me multiple times that that could never happen.

My doctor's appointment is at two o'clock in the afternoon, giving me enough time to tag along with Chad as he has the first table read with the cast and crew of his latest movie. I still haven't read the script yet, but I'm not sure I want to. From what I hear from Chad, it's basically Mackenzie Falls in college. I'm afraid he's only doing this role because it's safe, and he can't fail at a role that he was so successful at for seven years.

I'm currently sitting in the passenger's seat, looking ahead at the road, as Chad and I sit in silence. I feel him grab onto my head, and I turn to look up at him.

"Are you nervous?" I ask him with an empathetic smile. Usually, Chad is pretty talkative, especially when it comes to his work, but this entire drive, he has been completely silent.

"No, I'm not nervous. I'm just..." he trails off. "I'm just not used to to this, ya know? I haven't been acting in anything in three years, and I just feel so clueless."

I gently squeeze his hand in a reassuring manner. "Hey, the second you get there, you are going to be right back in your element. Don't psych yourself out."

He nods at me, giving me a small, somewhat forced smile.

"You know you'll do great," I tell him and I can see him smirk at me, though he's trying not to. I grin at him. "You're excited about this."

He licks his lips and shrugs his shoulders. I take that as a yes.

"I'm just excited to be back, ya know?" he finally admits. "I've been waiting to act for so long, but I've been too scared, and now, nothing is going to come between me and what I love. It's a good feeling."

I give him a forced smile that he must think looks genuine because he smiles back at me. I suddenly feel guilty. Something could come between him and what he loves. And it will be all my fault.

He pulls into the parking lot of the studio he will be working at for the next six or seven months, parks the car, takes in a deep breath and looks over at me once more for support before getting out. I climb out behind him and grab his hand as we walk towards the building.

We walk inside, and Chad immediately takes charge, asking the secretaries where he is supposed to be and following the elaborate directions to get there. We walk into a large room with many chairs arranged in a huge circle where many people are gathered, some lounging around in the seats while others are mingling in various spots around the room. Immediately, everyone looks at Chad and I. Though the noise of conversation doesn't stop, I can still feel everyone's eyes on us (him more so than me) as the director approaches us.

"Chad, how are you doing?" the man asks with a wide smile, obviously excited for the movie he is about to make. Chad had told me the director's name: John Lawrence. He's fairly unknown, and I'm sure he's happy to get such a sought after star in his movie. The lead actress, Blake Blackwell, is a fairly popular star as well, though not as famous as Chad. Her last movie was a wreck because of her wild behavior, and it never ended up being produced.

"I'm doing good. I'm excited," Chad grins as he shakes John's hand. "Oh, and John, this is my fiance, Sonny Monroe." He gestures to me, and I hold my hand out for him to shake.

"Very nice to meet you, Sonny. I used to watch you every Friday night with my kids. They loved So Random," he informs me.

That makes me grin. I haven't gotten much attention for So Random since I did SNL so it's nice to be recognized for what I started from. "Aw, that's so sweet," I grin. "Thank you."

"So," John says, clapping his hands together, "you about ready to start with the reading?"

Chad nods, though now he seems a little more hesitant. He looks around the room, searching for something or someone. "Yeah, absolutely. Where's Blake?"

The middle aged director turns around, searching the room with his eyes for her, and finally spots her. "Ah. Blake!" he calls. She quickly turns from her conversation and smiles widely, waving at the three of us. She scurries over to us eagerly.

"Hey, Chad," she smiles up at him, her hands clasped together. Right now is the first time I've ever seen her in person. She's skinny, about an inch taller than me, young, and very bubbly, even by my standards. She's tan, and she has long dark, highlighted hair that I'm sure is not all her own. But despite that, she still has a girl next door vibe about her.

"Hey, Blake," he greets, placing his hand on the small of my back. "I'd like you to meet my fiance, Sonny Monroe."

"Oh my gosh! I absolutely love you!" she exclaims with a smile, clasping her hands over her mouth in excitement. "My friends and I used to get super drunk and watch So Random and laugh so hard."

I'm not sure whether that is a compliment or an insult, but for Chad's sake, I decide to take it as the former. I just force a laugh along with her, and John chimes in.

"Well, there's not going to be any of that going on here," John says jokingly, although I can tell he also means it. "We're going to have to keep the wine under lock and key."

Blake just rolls her eyes. "Oh, please, wine isn't even alcohol. It's like...grape kool-aid. Besides, this movie is half mine, ya know?"

I look at her quizzically, and she must have picked up on it because she explains. "I wrote the script too," she grins.

Gosh, she's peppy.

"Oh, wow," I say, looking between her and Chad. Chad never told me that.

"Yeah, it's my first script so I'm super stoked for it. The second Chad walked in the room I knew he was perfect for the role: caring, romantic, sexy."

I can't quite tell whether she's describing the character or Chad, and I glance up to Chad to find him looking vaguely uncomfortable.

"Yeah, well, I hope it all goes well," I tell her with a small smile and a nod as I cross my arms.

She grins. "Oh, me too."

"Alright, everyone, time to start the reading! Everyone take your seats!" I hear John shout beside me, startling me a bit.

"Oh, come on, Chad!" Blake exclaims, grabbing his hand. "We'd better go get our seats!" And with that, she pulls him away from me, his hand sliding off the small of my back.

Chad halfway turns around as he continues walking with her by his side, their hands still interlocked. "I'll come by Tawni's tonight!" he calls, over the noise of all the hustle and bustle. "We can go get dinner!"

I just give him a small, forced grin and I give him a hopeful thumbs up, like a mom to a child on his first day of school. "Good luck!" I call after him.

* * *

"I don't like her," I say into my phone as I sit on the exam table at the doctor's office, wearing a green hospital robe. I have already taken my test, and the results seem to be taking forever. I needed something to get my mind off of it so I called Tawni. "You should have seen her. "Oh, Chad's perfect for the role. He's so hot!" Ugh," I mock, groaning at the end at how annoying she was.

"Wait, she said that?" Tawni asks in shock, and I can tell that her mouth is hanging open.

"Yes!" I exclaim. "And she knows that Chad and I are engaged because he introduced me to her as his fiance."

There's a slight pause on the line. I hear a sigh before she continues, "Look, Chad's a grown man. She's, what, twenty?"

"Twenty-one," I grumble.

"She's just an over-excited girl who gets to act with the guy she probably had a crush on in high school," Tawni explains. "She probably just talks before she thinks, which sounds a lot like someone we both know."

"Hey, I don't hit on engaged men!" I exclaim defensively.

"Don't worry about that, okay?" Tawni tells me. "You know Chad wouldn't even think about looking at another girl."

"Trust me. He didn't seem too put off by her," I tell her in a low mutter.

"Sonny, what did I tell you when he was with Olivia?"

"Men are pigs. Why can't I have Ryan Gosling but in prince form?" I ask questioningly.

"No!" she exclaims with a groan. "It's always been Sonny and Chad. That's how it is."

I let out a sigh, deciding to give in. I do need to keep an eye on both him and Blake, especially her. I do trust Chad, but I could see how a man could lose himself around her. She's very pretty and fun, but also very blunt. It can prove to be a lethal combination. He's going to be spending a lot of time with her on the movie. Like I said, I trust him. But still...

My thoughts are interrupted by the opening of the door into the exam room, and my doctor walks in, holding a clipboard. I quickly tell Tawni that I have to go and that I'll call her back before hanging up.

"Do you have my results?" I ask, trying not too sound too eager and excited, my hands gripping onto the edge of the exam table.

"Yes," she tells me with a nod. She lets out a sigh. "I'm sorry. The test came back negative."

I'm momentarily stunned. I must have heard her wrong or maybe in doctor lingo negative really means you're pregnant.

"Excuse me?" I ask her softly, leaning forward a little as if that would make me hear a different result.

"You're not pregnant," she says with a small, sad shake of the head.

* * *

I walk into Tawni's house, finding a note from her that said she'd be out late. I set my keys and purse down on the front hall table, my lips quivering. I bring my hand up to my mouth to try and stop it, but it's not use. I let out a loud, pent up sob, and after that, there is no stopping the tears flowing down my cheeks.

I take a look in a mirror hanging on the wall and shake my head, utterly horrified with the news I just received and utterly disgusted with myself. I think back to how excited Tawni was to become an "aunt" and how excited my mom would have been to be a grandmother. But the thought that plays the loudest in my head is of Chad and I playing with a little one year old child, who has a goofy smirk, bright blue eyes, chocolate brown hair, and a big smile.

After crying for what feels like an eternity, I take out the lyrics to my song from my bedside table, the song that Mel was talking to me about the night Tawni's store opened. And I pour my heart out into those lyrics, finishing the dark haunting song just the way it started: depressing. It takes me quite a while to finish it, wanting to get the words just right and the tone just right. I take a picture of the ending and send it to Mel, who replies: "Sonny, those lyrics are beautiful. Where'd you find the inspiration?"

I let out a sigh and drop my phone on my bed beside me and lay down, trying not to cry but failing miserably as I fall asleep. I wake up around nine o'clock at night to find a three hour old voicemail on my phone from Chad: "Blake wanted us to discuss the script a little while longer. I'm heading to her hotel. If I can, I'll try and come by later tonight."

I stare at my phone once the voicemail finishes and clench my jaw, suddenly feeling like everything in my life is being ripped away from me. Tawni's out. Chad's with another girl. I'm not pregnant. And I'm alone.

* * *

I woke up the next morning at 10 AM. I sluggishly climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen, only to discover that Tawni is at the store via another note. I ate some dry cereal and watched a few game shows before changing into some nicer clothes. I decided that I would go down to the studio and record my finished song today, and the album would be complete.

So that's what I'm doing right now. Well, I'm basically just playing some notes on the piano. I don't really feel like singing. I suddenly hear the door open to see Chad walking in, with his hands casually in his pockets.

"Hey, you finishing you album?" he asks, walking over to the piano and tapping on a few of the keys.

"No," I tell him coldly, spinning around on the piano bench and standing up, walking over to my desk.

He lets out a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry about last night. Blake just wanted us to discuss our characters a little more, and I didn't want to say no. Besides, it really helped us both."

"And who proposed that this be done in her hotel room?" I ask, turning around to face him, kinking up an eyebrow. "You or her?"

"She did," he answers, his eyes glancing around the room.

"Imagine that," I say sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, Sonny. You would've done the same thing if Mel wanted your help writing songs," he says, his voice raising slightly in defense.

"Yeah, well, Mel doesn't think I'm sexy," I tell him, rolling my eyes as I cross my arms.

He shakes his head and clenches his jaw before letting out another sigh. "Look, I know we were supposed to have a night together, but we can do that tonight. Or any night. Okay? So don't get upset."

"I'm not upset about that," I tell him simply, my tone still cold.

"Yes, you are," he replies.

I just shake my head. "Not about that."

"Well, what else is there?" he asks, holding his palms out as he speaks with his hands.

"I thought I was pregnant," I say blandly, turning around to grab a fallen guitar pick on the floor and putting it on my desk.

"What?" he says, walking over towards me in a rush.

"I'm not," I tell him coldly. "So you're good."

He starts to slow down as he places his fingertips on my desk. He looks me in the eyes and tells me, in an reassuring way, "I would have been good if you were." I turn away from him, looking at the albums on my walls, anywhere but him. "If we were," he adds.

I turn to look in straight in the eyes and shake my head at him, glaring at him. "Don't say that to me."

He looks confused by my reaction, but he then seems to have an aha moment as his mouth goes slightly agape. "You knew last night, didn't you?" He walks to the other side of the desk beside me. "I'm such an idiot. Come here."

He turns me around and takes me into his arms as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Are you sad?" he asks as he rests his chin on top of my head.

"A little," I lie, my voice quivering as a single tear rolls down my cheek.

"Hey, don't cry," he says in a soft voice, rubbing small circles on my back. He pulls away from me as I wipe a tear away. "Look, I know I've been so caught up in this movie and I've talked about how nothing can come between me and acting. But I want you to know that you are the single most important thing in my life. And I want you to know that when we do get pregnant, that's going to be a great day."

His words that were meant to uplift me just break my heart even more.

"We're not gonna have that day," I say in a low whisper so that more tears don't fall down my cheeks.

"Of course we will," he assures me, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. But I just shake my head.

"No, we won't," I say, my voice finally breaking. He cocks his head at me in confusion, scrunching his eyes together, awaiting an answer. I can't look him in the eyes. I can't bare to see his reaction so I look down.

"They didn't-" I begin, my voice cracking. "They didn't just tell me that I wasn't pregnant. They said I was never gonna be." I start to look up into his eyes, but I stop before his meet mine as tears start to fall. "I can't."

He pauses for a couple seconds, though it feels like a million. "You can't..you can't have children? They told you that?" he asks. His voice sounds confused and shocked.

"I'm sorry," I cry, turning away from him and walking over to the couch, sitting down as I cry into my hands.

"Sonny," he says, following behind me and taking a seat beside me. My back is towards him and he rubs soft circles on my back. "Shh," he says softly. "It's okay. It's okay."

"It's not," I shake my head. He gently pulls my arm away from my face and forces me to turn to face me.

"It will be," he assures me. "I love you so much."

"But I want to have kids with you. I want to have a family with you," I cry, still refusing to look into his eyes - the beautiful blue eyes that my children will never have.

"Then, we'll get a second opinion," he tells me confidently, his hands still grasping onto mine. "And a third. Okay? We'll find the best doctor's money can buy."

"But what if-" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"Hey," he says softly, squeezing my hands gently. "I love you," he tells me, looking straight at me, though I don't meet his gaze. "That is all that matters. I love you. And I don't need kids to make me happy. All I need is you."

I nod and he wipes away the falling tears from my face. "I love you too," I say through my tears, pulling in for a tight hug.

* * *

 **Alright, this chapter went on a lot longer than I thought it was, but I hope you all enjoyed it. What do you think of it? Let me know all your thoughts on Blake, Chad's movie, and of course, Sonny's results in the comments and I'll try and update soon!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chad's POV

The past week has proven to be a very difficult one. Sonny has been feeling completely lost, and as much as I try to be there for her, I know that nothing I do can fully heal her broken heart. It pains me to see her so upset, but all I can do is reassure her that she is all I need. And as much as I hate to admit it, we haven't been spending enough time together. Sonny has been working vigorously on finalizing her album, and I have been working on my movie. I haven't told Sonny this, but it scares me. Our lives aren't meshing well right now, just like right before we broke up the last time.

I keep trying to convince Sonny to move in with me, but she keeps insisting that she needs to stay there with Tawni. I noticed a bruise on Tawni's face when we first came home from our trip to Vegas, and even though her story did seem unlikely, I let it slide. However, on the phone one night, Sonny brought up that Tawni had another bruise on her back, that looked fresh. We both find it a little fishy, but perhaps that bruise just formed later. Sonny swore to me that she'd be on the lookout for more, and if she sees anything suspicious, she'll report her findings to me. She hasn't reported anything else so this must be a good sign.

It's a Saturday morning, and as much as I'd like to spend it with Sonny, Blake called me last night to see if I would help her work out the script. Since she is the writer, she still can change the script at any given moment if the director and producers approve. I had told her earlier about how I wrote a script, and I even brought it with me to our last rehearsal. She read it that night and loved it so she thought it might be helpful if we work on the script together in order to make it the best it can me. Besides, I do have a few issues with the script so this is a great time to bring them up and change them.

It's fairly early, around 10 AM, when I arrive to her hotel room wearing a plaid button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and khaki pants. I stick my hands in my pockets as I wait for her to answer the door. She's probably still hung over from last night. After a few moments, she finally opens the door, wearing nothing but a slightly oversized white t-shirt, making me immediately clench my jaw and turn my head so that I'm looking to the hall.

"Hi, Chad," she says in her usual flirty, cheery voice. "You ready to give me notes?"

I press my tongue against my bottom row of teeth as I formulate a quick response. "Yes, here's my first one: get dressed," I tell her, keeping my line of vision strictly above her neck.

"Oh," she giggles, looking down at her attire, or lack thereof. "I'm sorry. I just got caught up watching Citizen Kane. That ever happen to you?"

She pulls down on the hem of her shirt, and my eyes immediately go there, but I quickly bring them back up to her face. "Of course," I admit with a relenting grin. It's one of my all time favorite movies, and it's easy to get sucked into it.

"Come on in," she tells me, turning around and walking into her bathroom. "I'll be ready in, like, two seconds."

I follow her in with a small smirk on my face, her thoughtlessness never ceasing to amuse me. I close the door behind me, only to quickly remove my hand from the knob when I touch a red thong hanging no it. I quickly shut the door with my foot before walking into the living area, suddenly feeling a little anxious, though I try to shrug it off.

She hops out of the bathroom, and I turn around, surprised to see her still in that white t shirt.

"I thought you were getting dressed!" I say, a little too panicky.

"I did," she tells me, sounding confused and cocking her head to the side. "See?" She lifts up her shirt to reveal a pair of light blue underwear, and I quickly look away, groaning at her in disgust. I have heard stories of her unprofessional she is, but I never thought someone could be this casual and, frankly, crazy.

"Oh my gosh," I mutter under my breath, still looking at the wall.

"I wore them for when I auditioned for the part of Cat Woman, but I didn't get the part," she says casually with a shrug before gasping. "Does that mean they're bad luck? Maybe I should take them off."

She hooks her thumbs inside her underwear and starts to pull them down before I put my hands in front of my face to shield my vision. "No, no!" I exclaim to her before chuckling a little at how ridiculous this is, thinking about how much the me from five years ago would have loved this, and how the me from five years ago _did_ love this. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this," I begin with a small chuckle, "but you need to put _more_ clothes on."

"Why?" she asks, looking completely confused, seeing no harm in the situation. "It's not like they're crotch-less or edible."

I roll my eyes at her, though still amused. "Well, because if I work with you in yours, I'll never see Sonny in hers again."

A big grin on her face appears. "Oh my gosh, you're so cute," she giggles. "I just want to hug you!"

She starts to go in for a hug before I take a few steps back. "Yeah, don't," I tell her, and thankfully, she obliges.

"Look, maybe we should do this another day, somewhere public..." I trail off, ready to get out of here. I can't tell if she's hitting on me or if she's just naturally this carefree and she truly doesn't understand the consequences of her actions.

She completely ignores my suggestion as she tugs on a pair of short shorts that were laying on the floor. "I am really, really excited to start." She ties her shirt up to her belly button, and her pants don't even rise high enough to completely cover her light blue underwear. "All set," she grins, putting her hands on her hips.

* * *

Sonny's POV

This week has been a tough one. Every single night, I fight my feelings, trying to force myself that I'm doing good, but that is just not the case. Every time I see a family, whether it be out in public or on TV, especially a family with little kids, my heart breaks all over again. It's like I'm being mocked.

I had told Tawni that I wasn't pregnant, and of course, she was confused and disappointed.

"Then what about you throwing up?" she had asked me, still trying to hang onto the idea that I might be pregnant.

"The doctor said it could have been from lack of eating," I told her. "I've been so busy that I haven't been eating a lot."

But she still fought me.

"What about you being late?" she questioned forcefully.

"She said it's probably stress, with my album and everything going on with Chad," I explained.

And eventually, she relented. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I could have children. I had told her all of this before my conversation with Chad, and it didn't feel right to tell her before I told him. After having that conversation with him, I didn't want to go through it again with her. She has noticed a change in my mood, though I just blame it on disappointment from not being pregnant. I don't know when I'm going to tell her, or if I'm going to tell her. There really is no point in telling her. She has enough on her plate: her store, her mom, and those bruises.

The very bruises that have led to me sneaking onto her phone while she's in the shower. I know I shouldn't, but I'm too concerned not to. Earlier this morning when she woke up, she was very sore, cringing as she walked. I didn't notice any new bruises, but something certainly still wasn't right. I could hear her trying to cover up her whimpers as she walked. So she's now currently in the shower, and as her friend, I find it my duty to protect her. And before anyone accuses me of meddling, this is not meddling; this is protecting a friend from herself and potentially someone else.

I haven't heard her mention James in a while, and even though they were never exclusively dating, they certainly did have something going on. Perhaps he's the one who has been doing this to her. She's done with the costume designs, at least that is what she told me. However, she still could be secretly seeing him. Maybe him dating her now is making up for the insecurity of him dumping her so many years ago. I unlock her phone after a few tries at the password before typing in the numbers that correspond with her last name, and I'm finally in.

I immediately go to her text messages and scroll down until I find something that simultaneously shocks me and confirms my suspicions: texts from James Conroy.

James: Meet me tonight at our usual place

Tawni: Alright, I'll head out once Sonny's asleep

James: Ok. Are your bruises healing?

Tawni: Yeah, but Sonny picked up on them.

James: Well, it's your own fault for getting them.

My mouth drops open at that response. What a pathetic, low-life scum. I want to keep reading, but I hear the water turn off so I quickly lock her phone and scurry out of her bedroom.

* * *

Chad's POV

We've been working on this script on her couch for over two hours, which is longer than the movie should last, and we're only three-fourths of the way through. After many hours of minor changes, we finally reach the scene I really have a problem with.

"You hate the sex scene?" she asks me in complete disbelief. "But that one's my favorite."

"No, I don't hate the sex scene," I say, writing on the script and making marks with my pen at points I see fit.

"Well, then why are you writing with red ink all over it?" she asks me. "Red ink means bad." She pokes me with her pen.

"All I have is a red pen," I explain. "And I do think the characters should have sex, but I just don't think it would happen the way you wrote it."

"But it did happen the way I wrote it," she objects before correcting herself. "I mean, it would."

I tilt my head to look at her and smirk a little, playfully rolling my eyes at her before returning to my page. "Well, come on, Blake. It doesn't really seem realistic." I look back up from the script and at her. "I mean, the girl just walks in, rips all her clothes off and throws herself at the guy for no apparent reason. I just don't think that would happen." I return to the script as she mutters a "Huh". I fell her get up from her spot, probably to go get a drink or something.

"You don't need a lot," I call out to her, my eyes never leaving the script. "Maybe just a line or two."

A few moments later, I hear her walk back in. "Can you see it happening now?" she asks in a husky voice. Wondering what in the world she's talking about, I look up at her to find her completely naked, making my eyes snap shut as I place my hands in front of my face, so I won't even be tempted to peak.

"No!" I exclaim. "Oh god, no. I can't." I reach around for something on the couch and come in contact with a big pillow, my eyes still shut tight. I hold out the pillow to her and when she grasps onto it, I finally allow myself to open my eyes, seeing her barely covered with a big fluffy red pillow.

I hurriedly start to grab my things as she laughs. She finally starts to realize that I'm being serious about leaving, and her tone turns offended. "What's the problem? We're just working together."

"That's not how I work," I tell her sternly, picking up the script and standing up from the couch in a rush.

"Oh, please Chad, I've heard rumors about you. Besides, this is how all guys work," she informs me in a matter-of-fact tone.

I reach the door and I look down at the knob to see the pair of red panties still on the it. "Ya know," I begin, turning to look at her. "I actually thought you were going to take this seriously, but I guess that was my mistake."

And with that, I walk out the door.

* * *

 **Alright, guys, that's it for this chapter. What did you think of the story in switching point's of view. Sorry if this chapter is a little boring haha but hopefully, this is still interesting enough for you guys. Let me know in the reviews! To those of you who don't usually review, it would mean a lot to hear from you, even if you don't think your comment would be anything special. It always gives me inspiration and motivation so if you like the story please review with your thoughts on the chapter or the story in general! I love hearing thoughts on what's going on, what you think will happen, etc.  
**

 **Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny's POV

Chad and I have finally decided to strike.

I called Chad immediately after intercepting the cruel texts from James to Tawni so now, we have formulated a plan, a rather impressive one, might I add, given the time slot we crafted it in. It took us a few hours to work out all the kinks, and now, Chad's in his car, on the line with me, as he follows Tawni in one of his cars that he rarely drives, so that she won't recognize it.

The plan was simple.

Step 1: Chad would hide out in the neighborhood, and I would pretend to fall asleep. Then, when Tawni snuck out, he'd follow her, though careful not to be too obvious and therefore obvious about doing so.

Step 2: I would get in my car and follow Chad's directions to wherever Tawni was driving. I was promptly two minutes behind the both of them.

Step 3: Since Tawni usually takes two minutes to check her makeup before she exits her car, I would arrive to the destination, and Chad and I would finally reveal ourselves, where I would talk to Tawni about self-worth and abusive relationships while Chad dealt with James. (It was like pulling teeth to get him to agree to that last part, but I promised him an unforgettable night. It's nice to know that he finds me hot enough to risk his face getting damaged.)

We're currently on Step 2, as I'm driving down back roads I've never been down before. I keep asking Chad if I'm in the right area, and he assures me that I am, which makes me even more confused about where Tawni is heading. There seem to be no nice apartments or subdivisions in this area so she couldn't be going to James's place, unless he lives in subsidized housing, which I highly doubt is the case.

"Wait, she's turning into a parking lot," Chad suddenly says, sounding surprised at what building is attached to this parking lot.

"Where's she going?" I demand, wishing I could jump through the phone to be with him. I'm so worried for her, and I love Chad, but he isn't exactly the type of guy who would punch a guy if he had to. Pretty sure he would be the one who ended up with a black eye instead.

"I can't really tell," he says, his voice sounding like he's straining to make sense of the building. "Looks like a...old gym or something. Like one that went out of business a long time ago."

I'm taken aback by his answer. What in the world is Tawni doing at an old gym at almost midnight? This is just too strange. I start to speed up, wanting to get to the gym as quickly as possible.

"Is she getting out of the car?" I ask desperately, driving down the straight road, searching for Tawni and Chad's cars.

"Not yet," he says, his voice sounding a little timid.

"Is there another car there?" I ask as I pull off onto the road that Chad instructed me to earlier.

"Yeah, a black jeep," he informs me.

James' car. I had seen him arriving at Tawni's house many times when they were working on his movie. I'm officially freaked. Why is she meeting up at James at an old gym?

After what feels like forever, I finally spot Chad's car so I turn into the parking lot and immediately exit my car once its in park. The timing couldn't be more perfect because as I'm getting out of my car, I spot Tawni doing the same. Chad immediately follows.

"Tawni!" I shout, making her turn around and even though it's dark outside, I can tell that she's shocked I'm here. I run over to her, Chad following close behind me.

"Sonny, what in the world are you doing here?" she asks, sounding panicked and also slightly embarrassed. She then spots my fiance. "Chad?"

"Tawni, we know that bruise isn't from you falling down the stairs," I tell her sternly, looking into her eyes. Chad puts his hands into his pockets as he looks around the sketchy area before returning his gaze to Tawni.

"You-you do?" she asks, her eyes shifty as she uncomfortably switches her weight from one side to the other.

I let out a desperate sigh. "Tawni, why didn't you come to me?" I demand of her, almost amazed. The girl I thought was so strong was being abused, and she couldn't even confide in me. " _How_ could you not come to me?"

She bites her bottom lip as she contemplates telling us the truth. "Well, it happened while you were away, and when you came back, you were so happy about getting engaged that I didn't want you to worry about it."

My heart falls into my stomach. Did I really give off the impression that Chad was all I cared about now? I'm shocked at her words.

"Tawni," I tell her, shaking my head as I put my hands on her shoulders, looking her straight in the eye, "if you have a problem, I don't care what is going on in my life, tell me. You and your safety is so important to me."

"But I'm fine now," she assures me with a nod. "It was just that one time."

I let out a sigh. Again with the lies.

"Tawni, I saw a bruise on your back," I say. "Plus, you could barely walk yesterday. You were in so much pain."

"Yeah, well, James says that just comes with it," she shrugs.

Those words make me want to tear off his head, and hers. How could she be so naive and so...passive? How can she take this? What happened to her?

"Tawni, that is not okay! He has no right to do those things to do!" I exclaim at her, desperately trying to make her understand. Her face contorts into a confused expression when suddenly, a tall figure walks out of the gym: James. My fists ball up at the sight of him.

"Tawni, what are yo-" he begins before he sees us. He casually asks, "Why are they here?"

"They followed me," she tells her before turning to glare at us, crossing her arms.

She's glaring at us for wanting to save her from this sick bastard?!

"Oh," he just says.

"Yeah, oh," I sarcastically reply. "And you know what James, I always knew you were a jerk, but I never knew how sick you really were, and now, you're getting reported to the police!"

He looks at me as if I'm insane. "What? Why?!"

"For beating Tawni!" I explain.

He and Tawni glance at each other before a small smirk appears on his face. Okay, that's it.

I start to launch at him before I feel two arms wrap around my waist, holding me back. "Chad, let me go!" I demand, flailing around and trying to break free.

"Sonny, he isn't beating me!" Tawni exclaims over my yelling.

"Then how to do you explain the bruises?!" I shout.

"I was attacked!" she yells back before my movements comes to a screeching halt, and Chad lets go of me.

"Wh-what?" I ask timidly. Tawni couldn't have been attacked. She's Tawni Hart for crying out loud!

She looks down before James takes hold of her hand and squeezes it. She looks up at him, and he nods his head. She then turns to me with a sigh. "I was leaving my store late one night, and some guy in a mask attacked me. He punched me a few times, and then, he saw headlights and ran away."

My mouth goes agape and so does Chad's.

"Oh my gosh, Tawni," I cry out, walking over to her and giving her a long hug.

Of all the possibilities I thought of, this was never even a consideration. Tawni's so strong and independent; I should have known that she would never allow a man to abuse her.

I pull away when I think of a contradiction to her story. "But what about all your recent pain?"

She looks up at James and softly smiles. "James has been working out with me at the gym, teaching me self defense and stuff. I didn't want anybody to know about it so we meet at night, at this old gym that James is refurbishing for the set of his new movie."

"But-but what about the text messages? He said that it was your fault that you got those bruises," I say, still a little in denial.

"Yeah because she pushed herself so hard that night that she accidentally fell on her back and bruised it," James says with a slight laugh.

"Plus, do you think I'd wear this if I didn't have to?" she asks, gesturing to her workout clothes that I'm just now noticing.

Finally, everything clicks. I was wrong, and I have never been so glad to be wrong. It's horrible what happened to Tawni, but at least I know James is a good guy. He may have been a jerk in his teens, but then again, so was Chad.

"So what happened to your attacker?" I ask.

Tawni just shrugs. "I haven't told the police about it."

"Tawni, you have to!" I exclaim.

"Why? I don't know what he looked like," she says. "Plus, I don't want all the publicity around it. Besides," she looks up at James with a small smile, "I can take him if he comes back, though I don't plan on working that late alone again."

I let out a sigh, disagreeing with her not telling the police, but at least she's okay. That's all that matters.

"Wait, how did you know about those texts?" she asks, kinking up an eyebrow with a smirk playing on her lips

* * *

Chad has decided to drive me back to Tawni's and that I'll pick up my car tomorrow. He doesn't want me driving home alone in such a strange area, which I appreciate.

"I can't believe I thought James was beating Tawni," I say, almost laughing at the idea of it.

"You were just concerned for your friend," he says, placing his free hand on my thigh and squeezing it lightly.

"Yeah, I guess," I say with a sigh, placing my elbow on the window sill of the car and resting my head in my hand. "So are you going to take me to my car tomorrow or are you working with Blake?"

"I don't think I'll be working with Blake anymore outside of the set," he says with a disappointed sigh.

"Why?" I ask him as I turn to him, sounding upset myself. I'm more surprised than upset. I hated him working with her, but he seemed so excited when he worked with her, as he delved deeper and deeper into the script. He loves acting, and although it isn't being fully taken away from him, a part of it is.

"She's just...her head isn't in it the way mine is so I don't want to waste my time with her when I could spend it with my gorgeous fiance," he tells me, which makes me smile softly.

"Well, I'm sorry," I tell him sincerely.

"It's okay," he assures me.

I suddenly receive a text from Mel.

"I'VE BEEN WORKING ON YOUR ALBUM ALL NIGHT AND WE'RE OFFICIALLY DONE. I'M SO STOKED. ALL WE NEED NOW IS A NAME FOR YOUR LABEL. LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU DECIDE ASAP. I'M FREAKING OUT. COME TO THE STUDIO TOMORROW AND WE'LL WORK OUT ALL THE LOGISTICS."

I let out a wide grin at her text, unable to stop smiling.

"What are you so excited about?" Chad asks me with a slight chuckle. "Get a text from your boyfriend?"

"My album's done," I tell him. "Officially done. Nothing left to do."

He glances over at me before his eyes return to the road, a grin overtaking his face. "Sonny, we were not in such a sketchy area, I would pull over and kiss you," he says, making me laugh.

"Well, then you'll just have to make up for it when we get to Tawni's," I giggle.

"You might regret that," he says with a small smirk.

"I highly doubt that," I snicker before turning back to my phone.

A name for my label...

It suddenly comes to me, and I text back the perfect name: "Mermaid Records".

* * *

Chad's POV

It's around six o'clock, and I've been chomping at the bit for Sonny to arrive at my apartment. She told me she'd come over as soon as she got done at the studio with Mel, but she had no idea how long that would take her. As soon as we arrived to Tawni's, so did Tawni, who decided to skip on working out tonight so our plans were interrupted. Now, we'll have no interruptions, and I've been waiting all day to hear a knock on the door.

I suddenly hear it, and I hop up from the couch, straightening out my clothes before realizing that they won't even be on much longer. I rush over to the door, pause in order to look cool and not too excited when I open the door, and then twist the knob, revealing-Blake?

My grin fades, and my shoulders slouch at the sight of her.

"I changed the sex scene," she says, handing me the revised script in her hands. "This time, the girl makes a fool out of herself, and the guy storms off."

I raise my eyebrows at her, snatching the script from her. "Does seem more realistic," I say, flipping through the pages.

"Look, Chad, I'm sorry, alright?" she says with a huff. "I've never had a guy interested in me for my work and not my body. I just...I thought that was why you were spending so much time with me."

I shake my head, tempted to roll my eyes but I don't. "I was spending time with you because you're talented," I inform her.

"I know that now," she says earnestly. "You're the first person who's ever said that and meant it. I'm sorry, okay? Just give me one more chance, and I'll prove you right."

I think back to when I said those exact words to Sonny. She's given me so many chances; why shouldn't I give those same chances to a girl who reminds me so much of myself. Well, a more extreme version, but still.

"Alright," I relent, opening the door wider with a small smirk on my face. "Come on in."

She grins widely and scurries inside, taking a seat on the couch in the living room. "I'm ready to work!" she exclaims, and I can tell that this time, she means it.

* * *

It's close to eight now, and Blake and I have been working on this script nonstop, acting out various scenes together and changing them when necessary. We even worked out a sex scene that we both agree on, which was quite a feat since Blake was convinced that it needed to be much raunchier than it should be.

I check the time on my phone and anxiously look at the door.

"Do I need to leave?" she asks, a frown suddenly appearing on her face and her voice sounding deflated.

"Not yet," I say, shaking my head. "It's just that Sonny's supposed to be stopping by soon..."

"Oh," she says with a knowing smirk. "Well, if you need to, we can work on this tomorrow instead."

"No, we'd better hold off for a few days," I say with a small chuckle. "Sonny's already a little jealous of our working relationship."

"Well, I don't know why she would be," she replies with a low grumble. "I mean, we haven't even had sex. What kind of working relationship is that?"

I kink up an eyebrow at her as I turn to look at her.

"A great one!" she exclaims, suddenly happy, with her thumbs up.

I shake my head at her and laugh. I suddenly hear a knock on the door, and I know who it must be. I would be a little more excited if Blake weren't here, but it's not like we can do alot with an audience, although I'm sure Blake would love to jump in.

I walk up to the door and open it, only to see Sonny start to rapidly unbutton her shirt. "Hey, babe," she says with a devious smile. "Let's do this." She suddenly attacks me with her lips, and I quickly pull away and look back at my guest on the couch. Her eyes go wide at the sight of Blake on the couch.

"Told you it was realistic," Blake grins.

"Blake and I worked everything out," I tell her, looking between Blake and Sonny, who is pulling her half unbuttoned shirt together with her hands in embarrassment, her face flushed.

"Isn't that great?" Blake grins with a happy shrug.

"Great," Sonny says with a small, forced smile.

* * *

 **Alright, a lot happened in this chapter so let me know what you think about EVERYTHING! Tawni and James's late night gym sessions? Blake and Chad working together again? Sonny's album?  
**

 **Also, a little preview for the next chapter: Two things are going to come back to bite Chad. HARD. Any predictions? Leave them in the reviews!**

 **Thanks in advance! Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys, here's the latest chapter! I'm super excited for all the drama about to unfold haha. I'm not quite sure how this story is being received due to lack of reviews (but to those who are reviewing: THANK YOU SO MUCH) so if you are enjoying, please review!**

 **And on with the story...**

* * *

Sonny's POV

Chad and Blake have been nonstop working together for the past few weeks, whether it be on set of the movie, her at his apartment, or him in her hotel room. Naturally, I've been busy with my album, which Mel and I officially have a release for: two weeks away from today. We've been doing a lot of promotion for it, from social media, to talk shows, etc, and I have never been more hyped for something in my life. Unfortunately, I haven't had much time to think about Chad, and likewise, Chad hasn't had much time to think about me. And neither of us have had much time to think about our wedding plans.

"Chad, when are we going to figure out a venue for the wedding?" I ask him suddenly as we're sitting on the couch in his apartment watching a rerun of Family Feud.

He glances down at him, his arm dangling over my shoulder before shrugging. "I don't know. When you find one you like just tell me."

I let out a sigh, pulling away from him so that I can look at him completely. I turn to face him, taking the remote and putting the TV on mute. "Chad, this is supposed to be something we decide together."

He looks over to me, seemingly surprised at how serious I am about this. "Well, Sonny, I've been pretty busy lately. I haven't had much time to think about a wedding. Why don't you get Tawni to help you? She would love that."

I roll my eyes at him out of exasperation. He still doesn't get it. "Because I'm not getting married to Tawni. I'm getting married to you!" I exclaim.

"Alright, calm down," he says soothingly and apologetically, rubbing a hand on my back. I stand up from the couch, not wanting him to touch me, sending him a message.

"No, Chad, what about venues? What about a date?" I ask him, letting all of my pent up panic out.

"Well, you'll be my date," he grins with a joking glint in his eye, casually sinking back into the couch.

I sarcastically laugh and roll my eyes, crossing my arms. "Oh, are you sure you don't want your little girlfriend to be your date?"

Thankfully, he decides not to respond to my little jab, the little jab that was definitely something I wanted to get out, but also something I didn't want to talk about.

"Look, Sonny, I want to get married to you as much as I did the day I called you from the airport, but planning a wedding is a lot so maybe we should hire a planner or something, although I'm sure you'd rather plan your wedding with Tawni than with some random person," he tells me.

I can tell that he's trying to help, but it isn't working. I obviously don't expect him to plan every detail, but I want him involved with the big stuff. However, even that seems too much for him.

I let out a heavy sigh, taking a seat back on the couch, before hesitantly asking him, "Chad, if you think this is going to fast or something-"

"No, Sonny, gosh no!" he exclaims, his face full of hurt at the thought that I would even suspect that. "Look, you're the one who won't move in with me."

"Well, I only did that to stay with Tawni, but now that I know she has James, I'm totally ready," I assure him.

Truth be told, moving in with him has been at the back of my mind for the past several weeks. I know that we planned to move in together the night he proposed, but in the words of Chad himself, life just gets in the way with us. However, now that he's brought it back up, there's nothing I want to do more. Especially with Blake in the picture.

"Well, actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I found a house on the beach that I really like, and I was thinking that we could just go ahead and buy that and live there. That way, we wouldn't have to move your stuff here and then both of our stuff to the new place. But it just went up for sale two days ago and my lease for the apartment is almost up so I need to act fast on it if we want it," he informs me.

All of this is news to me, but pleasant news. It gives me hope that he is serious about us getting married and starting a life together. Plus, who wouldn't want to live on the beach?

* * *

And so he bought it. He quickly arranged a tour of the house yesterday, and he bought it. The house is absolutely gorgeous, and the location is even more stunning. It's fairly large, though not outrageous. A nice sized house for the two of us and multiple guest rooms. As we toured the house, I couldn't help but picture a pink room with princess decorations and a blue room with sport themed bedding, but I attempted to shove them out of my mind and think of reality. Like I said, it's a great house for the two of us. Nothing more. And that's fine.

The only downside is that it will take a little while to move into the house and since Chad's lease is up soon, he's moving into a hotel room. At the same hotel as Blake, which will make their frequent meetings even more frequent at even more convenient times. I trust him with her, and besides her not so subtle flirting, there has been nothing to lead me to believe that anything funny is going on.

I, on the other hand, will be staying with Tawni until Chad and I can finally move into the house.

I'm currently at a local sandwich shop, eating lunch with Tawni. I was finally able to pry her away from Threads, but only on the terms that the restaurant be less than two blocks from the store so we settled for this.

"Sonny, that house is perfect!" she exclaims as I show her the pictures on my phone. We rant and rave about how we will spend out time together at the house, soaking up the sun and having play-dates with the kids. I quickly glossed over the latter part of that fantasy.

As we're chatting, I spot something out of the corner of my eye that makes me do a double take. I see Blake Blackwell and another girl, probably an extra, walk into the sub shop. Chad had informed me that today he was filming some of the scenes that involved only him, no Blake, so she must be taking it easy on her day away from Chad.

I want to avoid her, but of course, she sees me. She mutters a few words to her friend, causing the girl to walk over to the counter, surely ordering her and Blake's food, before Blake makes her way to my table.

I swear under my breath, and Tawni's eyes go wide. She obviously recognizes Blake.

"Hey Sonny," she grins with a small but energetic wave.

"Hey, Blake," I say with a begrudged smile. I then motion to Tawni, who has never had the pleasure to "Tawni, this is Blake. Blake, Tawni," I introduce.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you! I've been dying to meet you ever since Chad told me about the time you fake auditioned for this show and-" she laughs, but Tawni cuts her.

"It was a movie," she protests before shamelessly adding, "And I was in on it."

"Right," Blake giggles. "Chad also told me about the time you went on a date with a guy, but then dumped him because he wasn't a hotel heiress or a prince."

Blake's seemingly harmless anecdotes prove my theory that their time together is more than just work, as Chad claims.

"That is not the whole story!" Tawni exclaims defensively. "In fact, I'm dating a guy right now who is neither a hotel heiress or a prince, thank you very much." She crosses her arms, seeming very satisfied with herself.

"Who?" Blake asks curiously. I kink my eyebrow up at Tawni, mimicking the question. Her and James aren't official, but her slip up is very telling.

"James Conroy," Tawni says matter-of-factly, her pride getting the best of her.

Blake just lets out a light-hearted laugh, a laugh that suggests that she genuinely thinks Tawni is joking. "Oh, please, you're way too old for him," she giggles. "Blake!" calls her friend from the counter.

She turns to see that her friend has both of their orders in her hand, and she shoos her to find a table. "Be there in a sec!" she calls after her.

"Oh, Sonny, by the way, I understand from Chad that you might be a little concerned about our relationship-"

"Working relationship," Tawni butts in.

Blake ignores her comment. "You have _nothing_ to worry about. He's crazy about you." That makes me smile. Her voice lowers a little before she says, "I mean, I stripped naked, and that boy didn't even flinch. He is clearly _so_ in love with you."

I try to hide the fact that my eyes want to go wide at the news, and my mouth drops open a little, unable to help myself. She pats me on the shoulder before walking off to sit with her friend. I turn to Tawni, and her expression makes me feel like I'm looking in a mirror. It's all I can do to keep from screaming.

* * *

Chad's POV

"Hang on. This'll just take a minute," I say to Blake as I bend down, riffling through some papers, searching for my copy of a signed script of Rebel Without A Cause. I figure we could take a few notes from the script of one of my all time favorite movies. I want to show Blake how you can have romance without explicitly saying it, which this movie is perfect proof of.

"Take your time. I am happy to watch," I hear her say behind me from the living room couch. I quickly jerk my head around to see her biting her lip before quickly jerking her own head up as well.

"You work!" she clarifies, her eyes a little wide at the fact that she was caught. I just nod with a faint smirk. She then smiles confidently. "I am happy to watch you work."

I nod, finding it hilarious how I caught her in a lie. She's been fairly professional with me for the past couple weeks so it's funny every now and then when she slips up.

"It's very...interesting and..work-ish," she elaborates.

"Uh huh," I nod, raising up my eyebrows. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door, much to the enjoyment of Blake.

"I'll get that!" she says, quickly standing up from the couch and rushing over to the door. I bend back to to keep looking for the script when I hear Blake say a name that surprises me.

"Sonny," she says, sounding surprised herself. I look back up to see Sonny walking in past her at full force. "Come in," Blake says sarcastically, shutting the door behind her.

"Thanks, this'll just take a second," she says blandly, completely ignoring Blake and walking straight over to me. "Chad, I know that last night we discussed plans of me coming over tonight and all the things we were gonna do to-I mean, with each other," she says in an agonizingly slow voice, almost making me shiver. "But we're not going to be able to do that tonight. In fact, we're not going to be able to do that any night this week."

Her voice is commanding and patronizing at the same time; her words take me by surprise. Firstly, her tone doesn't signal that she's busy; it signals that she's punishing me. Secondly, why would she come all the way over to my apartment just to tell me that if something wasn't up?

"I'm sorry. What did I do?" I ask her, completely confused, my eyebrows scrunching up.

"What you didn't do was tell me that slutbag over here got naked for you," she tells me, her eyebrows raising up as if she's informing a child what they did wrong.

"Oh, that," I say, raising up my eyebrows quickly before biting my lip.

"Yeah, that," she says. "Now, I've gotta go so you two have fun working on your little script, and I'm just gonna go home and take a hot shower," she tells me, again with the slow voice in the punishing tone. She out the door and slams it behind her after sarcastically saying, "Have fun!"

I watch as she walks out the door, watching all of our plans for tonight walk out the door with her as well.

"If you want some company, I'll sleep over," Blake says innocently, biting her lip in the process.

So I did the only thing a man in my position would do.

I kicked her out.

* * *

 **Alright, so one thing already came back to bite Chad...next chapter will be the second thing! If you want another chapter, please review! Even if it's just a "continue" it would mean a lot. Thanks so much!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews! I decided to do a part of this in Blake's POV so let me know if you like it or not. BTW, TONS of drama packed into this one. Just a heads up...**

 **And on with the story...**

* * *

Blake's POV

I nervously gnaw away at my bottom lip as I await for Chad to come over. Last night, I sent him a text that he didn't respond to, but I know today he'll respond. And he won't be happy. Admittedly, I was drunk last night, and against my better judgement, I took the picture and wrote the caption. But I cannot say that this is something that I've never done before, even sober.

I hear a knock on the door and I bite my lip as I walk to go open it, finding Chad holding up his cell phone with my text on it.

"I was really drunk," I tell him with a guilty smile.

"Blake, you can't send stuff like that to me, okay?" he says desperately, walking past me and taking a seat on the couch. "And if the only reason you sent it was because you were drunk, then don't get drunk."

I look down at him before plopping down beside him, placing a hand on his thigh. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? It was a mistake."

He takes a look back down at his phone before deleting the messages, licking his lips as he does so.

Gosh, he's adorable.

I can tell that he doesn't want to delete the text. I know that he's conflicted, being engaged to Sonny and all, but what we have is startling him. He knows its wrong to enjoy a sext from me, but I know deep down that he wants me to send pictures like that to him always - pictures even dirtier than that.

It was harmless enough in my opinion. I think the only reason he didn't respond was because I brought Sonny up.

 _I can do all kinds of things to you that a girl like her would never do - xo_

And the picture was of me in bed, wearing a lacy black bra. It's not exactly raunchy, right? Just a little flirtatious. Besides, it's nothing he hasn't seen before.

"The truth is I'm sorry about a lot of things," I admit. "I know that I drive everyone crazy, and Sonny must hate me."

I know she's jealous of what Chad and I have, and I honestly feel bad for her, but I can't stop being in love with him. And he can't help how he feels either.

"Sonny's fine," he assures me, although I know its a lie. "Things'll be better once we move in together to our new house."

"Oh, you bought a new house? I wanna see!" I grin excitedly. He smirks that adorable smirk that makes me go weak in the knees, and pulls out his phone, showing me a few pictures.

"Oh, it's perfect! It looks like a great place to start a family," I smile at him, and his smile fades.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"Nothing," he says, shaking his head and trying to wave it off.

"Did I say something wrong?" I ask, bringing my hand to my chest.

"No, no, it's fine," he responds. "Just forget it."

"Well, I obviously did or else you would tell me what's wrong," I say, throwing my hands in the air.

"We found out Sonny can't get pregnant. She can't have kids," he says suddenly.

"Oh my gosh," I say, saddened for him but happy that my reverse psychology worked.

"I shouldn't have even told you. Just forget I said anything," he tells me, but I don't. I place my other hand on his thigh and lean into him.

"You would have been a great father," I tell him earnestly.

He lets out a sigh before biting his lip, and it takes everything in me not to kiss him.

"Truth be told, I never knew how much I wanted kids until I found out I couldn't have them," he admits.

I sadly look at him before pulling him into a warm hug, rubbing my hands along his back as I begin thinking of ways to make his wish come true.

Sonny's POV  


Chad and I haven't been on the best of terms for the past few days. I thought that punishing him would be enough to whip him into shape, but I obviously thought wrong, as he and Blake have been spending as much time together as they had before. He moved into his hotel room yesterday, and no matter what I do, the worst possible thoughts cannot help but infiltrate my mind. I picture him working in her hotel room late at night, with one thing leading to the other and soon enough, they're both tangled up in her bed. Or maybe it's one o'clock in the morning, and she knocks on his door, claiming that she can't sleep so he invites her inside. She climbs into his bed and once he's done getting a glass of water, he's pleased to find that she's naked under the covers.

But the worst part about it all is that I can't blame Chad. She's the one being flirtatious and out of control while he is being the exact opposite, but something in me feels like one day, he will crack. And it's just a ticking time bomb until then.

It's around noon when I arrive at the hotel, finding my way to Chad's room, which, thankfully, isn't on the same floor as Blake's. I knock on the door, wondering if he's in there with Blake. It wouldn't surprise me.

However, I'm pleasantly surprised to see him opening the door alone, wearing a plain t shirt and jeans, his keys in hand.

"Oh, hey, Sonny," he says, sounding surprised but happy to see me. "What are you doing here?"

"We just haven't talked in a while," I say, noticing how he hasn't let me in the room as he stands in the doorway, effectively blocking my view into the dark room. "I thought we could go get something to eat and talk about venues."

"Oh," he says, quickly glancing back into the room. "I was just on my way out. I'm sorry. I've got to try on some stuff for wardrobe today."

"Oh," I say with a nod, feeling suspicious as I try to peer into the unlit room. "Well, want to show me your hotel room?" I didn't get to chance to see it yesterday, and although I'm sure it looks just like Blake's, I want to see inside. For reasons.

"I would, but I'm already running a little late as it is. I'll tell you what: I'll text you when I'm done with everything, and then you can come over," he suggests, attempting to close the door behind him, but without thinking, I press my hand on the door, keeping it open. I was trying to be subtle, but now, if I want to see inside that room, I have to be forceful.

"Why won't you let me in your room?" I ask him an accusatory tone, kinking up a suspicious eyebrow.

He looks at me, his eyebrows showing how puzzled he is by my question. "What are you talking about?"

"Chad, is she in there?" I ask him forcefully, giving him a stern glare.

His eyebrows raise up as he looks at me, obviously offended, before he just rolls his eyes at me. "Sonny, you're being ridiculous."

"Then let me in," I say nonchalantly (although I am totally chalant), shrugging my shoulders in a mocking manner.

"Sonny, this is stupid," he says, his voice raising in an authoritative tone, although he still isn't showing any sign of letting me in that room.

"Oh, so I'm stupid?" I challenge him, crossing my arms.

"Yes, you being jealous of Blake is stupid!" he says loudly, glaring down at me.

"Chad, if you had nothing to hide, you'd let me in there!" I tell him, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Fine, you want to go snoop around and look for a girl that's not in there? Great!" he shouts, kicking the door open and flipping on the lights before walking into the room in a rush. "Oh, look, she must be hiding under the couch cushions," he exclaims sarcastically, taking the cushions off the sofa and throwing in the air. "Wait, better check the fridge!" he shouts, rushing into the kitchen, opening the fridge before slamming it shut again. "Wait, she's probably hiding in my underwear drawer!" he exclaims before starting to hurry into his bedroom, but I stop him.

"Alright, you made your point!" I relent, feeling guilty for accusing him in the first place. I've known Chad for years, and even before he changed drastically after we dated, he never was a cheater.

He lets out a sigh before taking a seat on the arm of the couch. "Sonny, what are we gonna do about this?"

I let out a sigh too. He holds out his arms and I gladly accept him taking a seat on the arm of the couch as well as his arms wrap around me. "I'm sorry, Chad. I just got paranoid."

"Look, if we're going to be married, you're going to have to trust me," he tells me, sounding hurt.

"I know," I say, my voice sounding like it has a whiny twang to it. "I know, Chad. And I do. I really do. I just...I just can't understand why you're spending so much time with her. I mean, I know you are for the movie, but it just feels excessive to me. And she told me about how you told her stories. I mean, you're friends with her, not just co-workers."

He lets out a sigh, "Sonny, do you remember how everybody used to talk about me? Like I was the worst scum of the earth? And you believed them for a little bit, until you saw me have my moments. And you knew that underneath that jerk, that puppyshover, there was a guy worth getting to know. I see that in Blake. She's a great actress and a talented writer. And if people would just stop treating her like they expect her to be a tramp and a drunk, then I think her real self could come through. I think I can save her. Like you saved me."

Every word that he says alarms me. It both dazzles and dizzies me, and it simultaneously scares me and makes me fall in love with him all over again.

"Chad..." I say timidly, looking up at him. "I didn't save you, but even if I did, I saved you because I loved you."

"I know," he says, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "That's why I'm in love with you."

His words startle me instead of comfort me. I stand up and turn to face him. "So you're comparing how I felt about you with how you feel about Blake?" I ask, my voice shocked and hurt.

"Yeah, I guess," he says with a shrug, obviously not sensing the rejection I'm feeling.

And suddenly, I feel like the Olivia in the Blake and Chad love story.

"Chad, I just said that I loved you, and now you're saying that's how you feel about Blake?!" I ask him, sounding angry.

"Oh, come on, Sonny!" he stands up, rolling his eyes. "I'm not in love with her! I just care about her!" He throws his hands in the air before starting to walk off. "Ya know what? I don't have time for a ridiculous conversation like this. I've gotta go to work."

"Of course!" I exclaim, following him. "I forgot how much I get in the way of your precious work."

He turns around to me, looking annoyed and fed up with my argument. "Sonny, this is about my career right now, my future, okay?! You're the one who wanted me to get back into acting so badly! Now, that I'm doing it you're trying to take it away from me!"

"Don't you dare say that," I tell him in a low voice before turning around and walking towards the door, opening it. "Your future as an actor is totally secure! Your future as my husband, not so much!" I tell him before slamming the door behind him.

I rush out the door, not wanting him to follow behind me. I can't take it anymore. I hurry over to the elevator and hastily push the down button. It eventually arrives, and I see the last person I want to see: Blake. She gets a wide grin on her face at the sight of me.

"Oh my gosh! Sonny!" she exclaims, taking my hands and dragging me into the elevator. "This is totes crazy! I was literally planning on going to your place today!"

I look at her quizzically, my face and my voice still showing anger from my previous conversation. "Why?"

"Oh, see," she begins, pressing the button that leads to the fourth floor. "Chad and I were talking last night, and I thought of a way to help you guys out."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, looking at her as if she were the dumbest human alive.

"Just come here," she grins, grabbing my hand once the elevator doors open and pulling me out into the hallway. She rushes me into her room and ushers me into the living room.

"Ta-da!" she exclaims happily. I scrunch my eyebrows together, and she answers with motioning towards the coffee table. I look down to find about ten pamphlets. I closer to read some of the titles: _How to Solve Infertility_ , _Artificial Insemination, Why Surrogacy is Right For You_. I can suddenly feel every ounce of my body turn cold and go numb.

"What are you doing with all of this?" I ask her, refusing to let my voice shake despite the fact that this feels like a sick dream.

"Chad told me about your problem, and I know how much he wants kids so I thought I'd help," she tells me with a casual shrug.

" _Chad_ told you this?" I ask her in a challenging tone, refusing to falter.

"Uh-huh," she nods in an arrogant way. "Chad tells me everything."

"Oh, really?" I ask her, kinking up an eyebrow. "Did he tell you that the reason your last movie failed is because you were so wasted all the time that nobody wanted to work with you?"

She rolls her eyes and laughs, "Okay, that is so not true."

"Oh, really? Why do you think Chad is spending so much time with you? Because he likes it? He's trying to help you because he feels sorry for you," I tell her sternly, putting my hands on my hips.

Her bottom lip quivers at my words, and I can tell she believes it, although she doesn't want to. "That's not true," she restates, his voice sounding far less confident.

"He's trying to save you from being another washed up actress, but clearly, that's all you are," I tell her before strutting out of the room.

The fake confidence falls as soon as the door shuts behind me, and everything goes back to being numb.

* * *

I walk into my Tawni's house after spending a few stressful hours with Mel booking an article about me from Tween Weekly. A reporter will follow me around for a day in a little over a week, just in time for the release of my album. I put everything to the back of my mind in order to focus on work, but on the drive home, all I could think of was: he told her.

I close the door behind me to find Chad sitting at the bar.

"Hey, Tawni let me in," he says, standing up and walking over towards me. "We need to tal-"

"You told Blake that I can't have children?" I ask him in a low voice, the hurt oozing out from it.

His eyes go wide and his mouth slightly agape at the mention of it. He obviously told Blake not to tell me. Now, he's keeping secrets. He makes a sound, like he's about to speak, but he cannot say anything.

"That was _personal_ ," I tell him, my voice shaking. "That was something between you and me, and you told her?" My voice reeks with disbelief.

"I'm sorry," he says earnestly, shaking his head and I can tell how guilty he feels. "I was wrong. I-I-It just slipped out."

"How could you do that?" I ask him, looking him with a mixture of hurt and disgust before turning around and walking towards my room.

"Sonny, I'm sorry. Please forgive me," he begs desperately.

I whip around. "No, what's even worse than you telling her is that you told her you want kids!" His mouth closes and he just stares at me, looking helpless. "You told her the truth and you lied to me." My voice breaks but I don't care. I turn back around and open the door.

"Sonny-" he says cautiously, but all I do is slam the door in his face.

* * *

Chad knew better than to knock on my door, but I could hear him waiting beside it, eventually taking a seat down in front of it, resting his back to it. I knew he would stay there all night if he needed to, but I'd make him. I stayed in my room for many hours, doing random things to try and take my mind off of it before eventually giving into its constant chipping at my brain. So I sat on my bed and thought about it for over an hour, not crying, just thinking. And I eventually came to a conclusion.

I'm obviously hurt by Chad, but I'm not mad at him anymore. There's no point. I've tried being mad at me, but it doesn't work. I realize that even though he's hurting me, I'm hurting him just as much. I open the door and he quickly stands up, his hair looking a little messy, probably from him running his hands through it due to nerves.

I walk past him slowly and take a seat at the bar. He hesitantly follows me before softly asking, "Are you okay?"

I look up at him as he rests his palms on the bar. "No," I tell him honestly with a sad shake of the head. "But more than that, we're not okay. You shouldn't be with me."

His mouth opens to protest, but I silence him, my voice remaining calm as I speak. "Being with me means that you have to give things up, and I am tired of making you give things up: work, acting, Blake, and now..." I trail off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Sonny," he says, leaning over so that we're eye level. "I don't care about having kids."

"That's not true, and you know it," I tell him softly, sick of him lying to my face. But I know he's only doing that because he loves me, which makes it even worse. "You want all that." I wipe a stray tear from my eye before nodding. "And you should have it. I don't want to be the girl that keeps denying it from you."

"Sonny, what are you saying?" he asks after a few moments of silence, trying to wrap his head around what I just said.

"I'm saying that I need some time," I tell him, looking down at my hands on the counter for a few seconds before looking back up at him, "apart."

I stand up, take my engagement ring off, set it down beside his hand, and walk off back to my room, refusing to look at his face, knowing that if I see his reaction, I'll give in.

* * *

Chad's POV

It's almost ten o'clock at night, and I'm pissed. I was devastated when Sonny took off the engagement ring, and I still am, but that devastation has been surpassed by a rage directed towards Blake Blackwell. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be devastated right now.

I knock on her door, clenching my jaw as I wait in the hallway for her to answer. It doesn't take long for her to, and the second she does, I pounce on her.

"What the hell was that?" I shout at her, walking towards her as she backs up nervously. "I asked you not to say anything, and you go run your mouth to her the first chance you got! I never should have trusted you!" I turn to walk away when she finally speaks up.

"I was just trying to help!" she says desperately. I turn back around, my eyebrows scrunched together.

"Help?! You call that help?! Because of you, Sonny and I aren't even talking!" I shout at her.

"Well, maybe that's not such a bad thing," she says confidently.

I look at her like she has three horns in her head. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I can give you everything you want, everything Sonny can't," she tells me sternly.

"Ok, look, I thought we covered this ground after your last text, which you, by the way, said was a mistake!" I exclaim.

I guess in the back of my mind, I always knew that Blake had a thing for me, but I never thought she would take it this far; I never thought she would try to ruin my only chance at true happiness. Sonny was right about her all along.

"Maybe I lied," she says, her eyes looking nervous but her voice confident. "Because I love you, and deep down inside, I know that you love me too."

I look at her sternly before getting in her face. "Let me be perfectly clear: I do not love you." I pull back. "I don't even like you!"

"Chad, don't! You know that's not true!" she exclaims to me, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"This is goodbye!" I shout at her, turning away.

"But you like me! You said I was talented!" she cries out.

"Well, maybe I lied," I tell her coldly, opening the door.

"Sonny told me about the movie. She said the reason it wasn't produced is because of me," she says and I just stare at her, which is confirmation of her suspicion that Sonny wasn't lying. "So it's true. Nobody wants me," she cries.

I stare at her for a few seconds for replying, "Yes," and slamming the door as I walk out.

* * *

It's late, almost midnight and I'm at the hotel bar, having a few drinks to try and think everything through. I can't go see Sonny tomorrow, even though I want to. I have to respect her wish of spending time apart from me, despite how much I don't want to. I suddenly hear my phone ring and dig it out of my pocket, only to be disappointed when I see that it's Blake. I give the end button. A minute later, a voicemail pops up, but I don't care enough to listen to it.

About half an hour later, I head to the elevator and something in makes me push the button that leads to the fourth floor. I was very harsh to Blake, and I feel guilty for it. I knock on her door and few times before twisting the knob to find it unlocked. I walk inside cautiously, calling out her name. I hear no reply, but I see that the bathroom light is on. I walk in there to see her in the bathtub, wearing nothing but her underwear, and the water turned the deep red color of blood. I rush over to her to find her wrists slit and blood oozing out of them.

"Oh my gosh," I panic, rushing over to her and scooping her up in my arms. "Oh my gosh! Blake, Blake, look at me!" I shout, slapping her face, but I get no response. She's unconscious.

I rush out of the room with her in my arms, shouting down the hallway, screaming, begging for anyone to call 911.

* * *

 **Alright, VERY intense, long chapter, I know, but I wanted to amp up the drama. What do you think now about everything - Blake telling? Sonny giving Chad the ring back? What was in Blake's voicemail? Leave all your thoughts in the comments and I'll try to update soon!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chad's POV

 _I just calling to tell you how sorry I am for all the trouble that I've caused you. But you don't have to worry about that anymore because I won't be around to cause you anymore pain. Despite everything you said to me, I will always love you...Goodbye..._

Those words ring in my ear as I sit beside her hospital bed, waiting for her to open her eyes as I nervously bite a fingernail, the same fingernail that I have been gnawing on for the past hour. She's stable, and she and I are the only people in the room. The heartbeat monitor shows a regular heartbeat, but I know that inside - that what cannot be read by technology - is deeply broken. And I'm the one that pushed her over the edge.

Last night was one of the scariest nights of my life, and I sit here this afternoon, the sun shining and the weather acting like everything is fine. But it's not. When we arrived, I called John, our director, to ask for numbers of any family members of Blake's that I could call. But instead, he just told me "I hope she'll be back soon. She promised me a blowj-". I immediately hung up on him.

John has always acted like the typical director who hired a hot girl to be in his movie. AKA: Like a pervert. I haven't said anything because Blake could usually take care of herself, but right now, she needs someone to take care of her. She has absolutely no one in life, except me. And even I deserted her.

"What are you all pouty about?" I hear a drowsy voice ask.

I quickly jerk my head up as my eyes go wide to see Blake, her eyes barely open and her lips slightly curved upwards. I let out a sigh of relief and lean forward so that I'm closer to her so I don't have to strain to hear her speak.

"Hey," I tell her.

"I can't believe I made it to heaven," she says softly, her eyes now closed.

I shake my head softly, letting out the tiniest glimmer of a bitter laugh. "I can't believe you put me through hell. I found you in your hotel room. You called me."

"You came," she replies with a small smile on her lips.

"Of course, I came."

"That's what she said."

This time, I cannot help but let out a real, genuine laugh, even though I don't want to. Blake's personality is still in tact.

I bite my lip and shake my head. "You're lucky, you know that? You could have died. And there's nothing special or romantic about that. You just would've been gone. Forever."

"You said nobody wanted me," she says between breaths.

I suck in some air between my teeth, letting my words - and the power of them - sink in.

"Well, I was wrong," I say, feeling the guilt press down on my chest. "That's what I came to tell you. You're an amazing writer and an amazing actress. And this movie is going to be good. I believe in you," I tell her wholeheartedly, grabbing onto her hand that is wrapped with gauze.

A single tear rolls down her cheeks, and it takes her a while to regroup. "I'm sorry," she tells me in a soft voice.

"I know you are. But I need you to understand something. If you ever try this again, I will never forgive you. I won't miss you. I won't think of you at all. So promise me that you won't," I tell her, looking her straight in her half-closed eyes.

"I promise," she replies as strongly as she can muster.

"Okay," I say, giving her hand a small squeeze as a small smirk appears on her face. "Let's go make our movie."

* * *

Sonny's POV

It's been a little over a month since Blake's suicide attempt. Chad and I spoke briefly about it, at the hospital, when I came to visit her that night. But while she was still asleep, I ask for some time alone with her, and he granted it to me, telling me he was going to go get something to eat. I sat in the chair and told her, with a sigh, that it all felt selfish.

"You walk around this hospital, and you see people fighting for another day at life," I told her with a shaking voice. "I don't know, Blake. This all just feels pretty selfish."

I visited her once again, the next day, but I didn't speak with her. Instead, I saw Chad holding her hand, sitting by her bed. I stopped and stared through the blinds, trying to get a closer look and find that I was wrong, but I didn't. So I left. The next day, Blake left on a plane for rehab.

But since that night, Chad and I hadn't spoken. He was taking my request of some time apart seriously, which I simultaneously hated and respected. At night, I would constantly think about him. But during the day, I was busy. Mel and I decided to push my album release - and the album release party - back a few weeks, to today. We called Tween Weekly, and they agreed to push the magazine article back as well. Now, Maggie Starr, the writer of the most popular celebrity articles, will be hanging out with me all week.

 _A Week with Sonny Monroe_ will read the article.

Needless to say, I'm excited. In fact, I'm picking her up from the airport myself right now. I stand at the front of the gates with her name on a sign, smiling widely. Other than the fact that Tween Weekly made me look like a complete diva, I loved the experience of having someone follow me around and interview me. I was just as excited about Santiago interviewing me as I am about Maggie following me around.

Her plane landed minutes ago, and she should be walking towards me any second. I see a tall, fit brunette guy smile at me and walk towards me.

"Sonny Monroe!" he grins in a thick Australian accent.

I give him a confused look, a frown appearing on my face. "Yes?" I ask wearily.

"Blake Lee," he says, removing his hand from his suitcase and holding it out for me to shake.

"Okay," I say, looking from side to side and holding out the word longer than necessary.

"I'm here for your interview," he informs me with a grin.

I hesitate and look down at my sign before replying. "There must be some mistake. Maggie Starr is interviewing me," I tell her.

"They didn't tell you?" he asks, cocking up his eyebrow. I respond with a shake of the head before he rolls his eyes. "Figures. Maggie got an opportunity to interview Kim Kardashian about her new pregnancy."

"Kim Kardashian's pregnant?" I ask him.

"Oh, I've said too much," he says, wearing a guilty expression on his face for a few seconds before he shrugs. "Anyways, they sent me instead." He holds out his Tween Weekly badge that is wrapped around his neck on a lanyard. It's undoubtedly authentic, as it looks identical to Santiago's.

"Oh," I say, disappointed that Maggie Starr won't be interviewing me, but I quickly realize that my expression must be offending him so I put on a big smile. "Well, this will be really fun," I tell him with a grin, letting to sign fall to my sides. I turn around and motion for him to follow me. "So who all have you interviewed bef-"

I stop in my tracks when I see a man that looks just like Chad with his back turned, texting on his phone. It can't be him. There's no way.

"Chad?" I ask, my tone reserved for fear that I'm wrong, but when he turns around, all doubts are removed.

His eyebrows are raised when we make eye contact, but his expression softens upon seeing me. "Hey, Sonny," he says with a soft smile.

Blake (Guy Blake) looks between the two of us before extending his hand to Chad. "Blake Lee," he introduces.

Chad gives him an amused side eye before taking his hand. "Chad Dylan Cooper."

"It's...it's been..." I trail off.

"Five weeks," he says. "We haven't spoken in five weeks, Sonny."

I look at him in shock, a small smile threatening to appear on my face. "How did you know I was gonna be here?"

"I'm doing good. Thanks for asking," he responds before saying, "I didn't," with a shake of his head.

"Well, then why are you-" I begin before I hear that utterly distinguishable voice.

"Chad!" I hear her call out. "Sorry, the flight was late. I swear that ratty airline blanket gave me cooties," Blake says as she approaches him, wrapping her arms around his herself.

So that's why he's here. Not for me, but to pick Blake up from her trip from rehab.

She then follows his gaze to me. "Hey, Sonny," she says softly.

"Blake," I say, wanting to roll my eyes but I don't. I clench my jaw before looking back up at Chad. "Bye, Chad," I tell him, walking past him and Guy Blake following behind.

* * *

"So this is where it all happens, huh?" Blake asks me as we walk into my studio.

"Yep," I tell him with a grin. "I thought this would be the perfect place for you to ask the questions. I'd give us both some inspiration."

"Alright, well, take a seat. And we'll get started," he says. I smile as I take a seat on the couch. He takes a seat in the chair opposite of me.

"Ready when you are," I tell him happily.

He pauses and stares at me for a few seconds before asking, "What's with you, Chad Dylan Cooper, and that hot girl?"

My smile falls, and I kink up my eyebrow. "Do you want to write this article?"

"Yes," he says.

"Then don't call skanky Blake hot and don't ask me about Chad," I warn him.

"Yikes," he says, holding his hands up in the air. "Come on. The whole way here I was telling you about my girlfriends."

I let out a genuine laugh. "I'd hardly call your one night stands "girlfriends". Besides, I don't want to talk about personal stuff. I want to talk about work."

He relents, resorting to asking me about the album. I speak about it in depth when he suddenly interrupts me.

"Ya know, that guy is a fool, by the way," he says suddenly. "That Cooper guy. I mean, what kind of idiot treats Sonny Monroe poorly?"

* * *

It's the middle of the afternoon, and I'm currently in my studio, working out what exactly I'm going to say at my album release party. I'm currently thinking and writing all the people I have to thank. If everything wasn't so rocky with me and Chad, I would have thrown in a thank you to Olivia for making me miserable in order to earn a laugh, but now I don't think is the time for such a joke.

Guy Blake is currently at his hotel, and he'll meet up with me before the release party, where he will observe and gain material for his article.

I hear my door open, and I look up to see that it's Chad. My heart stops at the sight of him. He's alone, and it's strange seeing him without Blake beside him, like a leech.

"Hey," he says casually, walking towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask timidly, standing up from my desk.

"What, you don't want to talk to me?" he asks cordially, although I can tell my remark isn't exactly what he wanted to hear.

I let out a sigh, "We're taking some time apart, remember?"

He nods knowingly. "And I backed off for five weeks, but now we need to figure some things out together. If this is about you not being able to have kids, we should be talking about that." He stuffs his hands in his pockets. "We should be talking about a lot of things."

"Things like Blake?" I bring him, my arms crossed. "How is she, by the way? Seems to be back to her regular self." I add, a small dig at our meeting earlier today.

I can tell he's tempted to roll his eyes, but he still has a soft expression on his lips. I can tell he still thinks me being jealous of her is ridiculous. "You wanna talk about Blake? Okay."

"You told me that you want to save her. Like I saved you. What am I supposed to do with that, Chad?" I ask him hopelessly, failing my hands in the air before letting them fall desperately at my sides.

"Understand," he replies forcefully, taking a step towards me.

"I can't!" I reply, just as forcefully, my voice breaking.

"Oh, I see. So since you can't understand me working with Blake, you show up in town with some guy, like we're playing a game?" he challenges.

"I am not playing a game," I tell him sternly, angry that he would even suspect that.

"Really?" he asks, obviously not believing me. "You show up with some guy named Blake...Blake!" He gets an arrogant smirk on his face. "Right, no game here," he says sarcastically.

"Blake is here to interview me for Tween Weekly because Maggie Starr couldn't show! That's it!" I tell him angrily.

"Okay," he says casually with a shrug. "Okay, I believe you. Imagine that. I believe you."

"Do you think that this has been easy for me?" I ask, my voice threatening to give out.

"How would I know, Sonny, you never talk to me about it?!" he exclaims.

"I tried-" I begin loudly but I cut myself off. "You know what, I can't do this. I have a lot to get done before tonight."

"Right," he says, clenching his jaw. "I forgot how much I get in between you and your precious work."

And after using my own words against me, he walks off.

* * *

Chad's POV

After my chat with Sonny, I get in my car and just drive, trying to let off some steam. I have no clue what to do with her anymore. I thought after five weeks, she would be over everything that has happened with Blake, who seems to be recovering quite nicely and hasn't made one pass at me, but she's still insecure and jealous. I can't give up on this movie, and more importantly, I can't give up on Blake. But worst of all, I'm scared of Sonny giving up on me, on our relationship. Especially since she has her own Blake now.

I find that I'm near Tawni's store so I decide to drop by. I haven't really spoken with her much since the incident with her and James, and I wonder how she's holding up.

I walk into her store, the ding signalling my entrance and I see her at the counter, sketching out some designs, I'm sure. She looks up at me and gets a strange look on her face.

"Chad? Why are you here?" she asks, not in a rude way, just confused.

I shrug. "Just thought I'd drop by. I haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?"

" _I've_ been fine," she says with a soft shrug. "Your fiance. Not so much."

"Fiance is a pretty loose word right now," I tell her as I walk towards her with my hands in my pockets. "But I'm honestly not here to talk about Sonny. I can't think about her right now. I just wanted to see how you've been. You and James still training together?"

"Every Tuesday and Thursday morning," she says. "Unfortunately that movie he was going to make fell through though, so he's looking for another project."

"Hm," I say. "Has he found anything?"

She shrugs before walking over to a clothing rack and hanging up a nice cocktail dress. "Not yet. He wants something a little more raw, simple, pure. You have any ideas?"

I do, but I don't bring it up.

"I'll let you know if I come across anything," I offer before taking a seat on the couch near her as she sorts through clothes. "So are you and James getting pretty serious?"

A soft smile appears on her lips. "A little. We were thinking about moving in together, but I don't know when we'd do it. I can't just desert Sonny. See, I was planning on you guys being in your new house by now, but..." she trails off.

I roll my eyes. "Well, sorry to cramp your sex life, but the house won't be ready for about another two weeks. We had some trouble with the closing and leaky pipes. But even once I move in, I'm not sure Sonny will move in with me."

"Well, maybe this should be a wake up call for you," she says, her tone a little snappy.

I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

She lets out a sigh, letting her hands drop to her sides. "Come on, Chad. You know I like you, and I think you and Sonny can be great together. But Sonny deserves someone who has the good sense to want her over some slutty actress."

"Oh my gosh, for the last time, I'm not interested in Blake, alright?" I reply angrily.

"Chad," she says knowingly. "I've seen you with her. You may not be interested in her, but you like that she's interested in you." My eyes fall to the ground at her words. "You wanna stroke your ego? Fine, but don't break Sonny's heart to do it."

"I would never purposefully and knowingly break Sonny's heart. You know how much I love her," I protest.

"You want to show her how much you love her? Then fight for her," Tawni tells me sternly.

I stand up. "I'm trying, but I can't fight for us by myself!" I pause and take in a deep breath. "Look, I'm not the bad guy here. You want to help Sonny? Tell her that."

And with that, I walk out the door.

* * *

 **Alright, I know it's been a long time since I've updated so I hope this satisfies you. Next chapter will be Sonny's album release party and more with the filming of Blake and Chad's movie. Let me know what you think in the reviews!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Sonny's POV

"Thank you guys so much for coming out tonight to celebrate the release of my very first album!" I exclaim with a wide smile into the microphone. The crowd cheers, and I have to squint beneath the bright lights of the stage at The Patio to see them.

Mel and I decided to close The Patio for one night and have my release party here. She offered, and since The Patio is such an important place to both of us, I couldn't say no.

"But most of all, I want to thank my co-writer, co-producer, support system, and one of my best friends, Mel Mitchell!" I motion to Mel with my free hand, and everyone gives a round of applause for her. She's trying not to smile too widely, and it shows. I offered to release the single she recorded a while back soon, but she told me that she didn't want any attention taken away from her album. Truthfully, I think she's scared that it'll do well, and she knows what happens once a single does well. The album does well, and then all of a sudden, you're on tour - without your husband. I used to worry about going on tour, but with how my relationship with Chad is going, I doubt that will be an issue.

"She's the reason this album was made, and I couldn't have done it without her! But enough of me talking, everyone...enjoy the food and the music and have a great time tonight!" I tell them. After my speech, I turn off the mic and a song from my album plays overhead.

I step off the stage, and I'm greeted by a grinning Tawni with her arms outstretched.

"Sonny, I'm so proud of you," she says, and I can tell she wholeheartedly means it. When I was a newbie to Hollywood, Tawni definitely helped show me the ropes, even though she tried to sabotage me at first. It was just a defensive mechanism stemming from insecurity, and soon after I arrived, I could tell she really wanted to look out for me. She's always been like a big sister to me.

I give her a warm hug. "Thanks, Tawni," I say with a grin.

"And you look amazing in my dress," she tells me as she pulls away and gives me a once over.

It's the same lavender dress she gave me the night of Nico and Grady's premiere party, the dress she gave me with the intent of me wearing it when my album premiered.

I smile at her before letting out a sigh, looking around the room. "This is insane, huh?" I say with an incredulous laugh. "I mean, you're a fashion designer, running your own store. I'm releasing my first album."

"I remember when I found your songs in that song pillow," she says with a small laugh. "Girl plus boy equals soy. You definitely have improved in your song writing."

"Don't forget girl plus boy equals bok choy," I laugh, making her laugh along with me.

Behind Tawni's shoulder, James is approaching us with two tall glasses of what appears to be wine in his hands.

"For the most amazing singer I've ever heard," he says, handing one of the glasses to me. I smile at him, taking the glass from his hands, but not without rolling my eyes. "And for the most amazing woman I've ever met," he says, handing the other glass to Tawni.

She raises her eyebrows at him, looking at him as if he did something was wrong and she's waiting for him to correct himself.

"Oh, right, the most amazing woman anybody's ever met," he says, which makes her smile.

"Much better," she says as she accepts the drink.

I take a sip of the wine when I feel a tap on the shoulder. I turn around to see Blake Lee with another glass of wine.

"Aw, some guy beat me to it, huh?" he says with a playfully defeated look on his face.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be rude, now would I?" I smile at him before downing the glass in my hand and swapping out the empty glass with the new one.

He watches me with a small, surprised smirk on his lips. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you, Miss Monroe?"

I kink up an eyebrow with a small smirk on my lips as well.

"Well, listen, I know you want to get back to your friends, but I just wanted to tell you that I know I'm only here to talk about the music, but if you ever want to talk about anything, off the record of course, I'm available. Even if you just want to grab a bite to eat at two AM...I'm available," he says.

I smile softly at him, and he gives me a nod before walking off.

"He seems interested," Tawni says behind me in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, please do not stir the pot," I say, turning around to meet her.

"Sonny, I don't want you to be with him. I want you to be happy. Do you still love Chad?" she asks me.

"Of course," I say, my expression turning hurt at the mention of his name. I haven't seen him all night.

"Well, he came to see me today, and I told him to fight for you. But he has been fighting for you, hasn't he?" she asks. I try to respond, but I can't.

"Look," she says, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Don't let this whole taking space thing be a long way to say goodbye. You guys are too good together not to make it. Stop being afraid. He loves _you._ You deserve to be happy, Sonny."

I give her a soft smile before telling her that I'm going to go make the rounds and mingle with everybody who came out to show their support. I talk to Mel, Nico, Grady, and many other friends from years past, but I cannot help but notice that I haven't seen one person in particular. Granted, there are a lot of people here, but surely I would have bumped into him by now if he were here. I know we aren't on the best terms, but this is still my first album. Why wouldn't he come out and support me? What makes me feel worse is that since he's not here, I have a pretty good idea of where he is...and who he's with.

After a while of mingling, I decide to step outside and get some fresh air. I want to take in the night in peace, looking up at the stars as I hear people enjoying my music in the background. That is what it's all about.

* * *

Chad's POV

I walk around The Patio with a red solo cup in my hand. I haven't seen Sonny all night, save for when she got on stage. She looked absolutely gorgeous in that lavender dress of hers, and all I want to do is be with her right now. I wish I could go up to her and kiss her and everything be better, but I know life isn't just that easy. Especially when it comes to me and Sonny. I feel my phone vibrate in my pant pocket so I head outside to take the call, the noise too loud in here for me to be able to understand.

I look at the caller ID to find that it's John, our director. "Hello?" I ask as I answer the phone, the door closing behind me.

"Hey, Chad, when are you going to get that song to me?" he asks, his tone sounding urgent.

The movie is in need of a love ballad, and at the time I promised him I'd find one for him, Sonny and I were happily in love. I haven't even brought up the idea to her. I was going to after she was finished with her album, but then Blake happened. Now, I don't know if I'll ever get her to write and record it.

"Look, I'll try and get it soon," I tell him, annoyed. It's not like we need the song right now.

"Well, I want it soon," he says matter-of-factly. "Or else I'll have to find someone myself."

I know that no one in the world can write a better song for this movie than Sonny. I just need her to agree to it. I know she loves writing songs, but I also know that she'd have to read the script, visit the set, and talk with Blake and me about our characters before she does so. I don't think she'll be too fond of that, especially with our love scene coming up soon.

"Look, I'll talk to her. She's just been busy," I explain. That's partly the reason why I haven't mentioned it. If you count .000001% as a part.

"I want a definite answer from her by next week," he tells me. "You got it?"

"Yes, sir," I tell him in a dull tone.

And without saying goodbye, he hangs up. It's Friday night so I'll need an answer from her by at least Monday. I don't want to ask her tonight since I want her to enjoy this night for what it is, but I also want to be on good terms with her before I ask, instead of it seeming like I'm only interacting with her because of work.

I start to turn to go back into the building when I see Blake walking up the street and towards The Patio.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her as I approach her, taking a sip of the drink in my hand.

"Rehab for my rep," she says before motioning to the building. "This is the hottest ticket in town. Not showing up is more cause for gossip."

"Ah," I say with a nod. "Well, it's your first day back. You hanging in there?"

"I'm good," she says with a genuine smile. "I just gotta experience life again, ya know? I've learned everything I could in rehab. Now I've just got to apply it. I can Dr. Phil myself until I'm blue in the face, but...I've gotta get back out there...be around everything that tempts me and...be okay without all the things I want but..." She stares right at me, "can't have. And learn to be okay with everybody staring at these scars."

She rolls up her sleeves and showcases her slit wrists to me. The scares are huge, and they are difficult not to stare at.

"Well, you can get used to that one tomorrow," I tell her, taking off my wrist watch and handing it to her. "Put it on."

She looks between me and the watch before a grin breaks out on her face. "You don't have to do that."

"Hey, it's research for the movie," I say, danging the watch in front of her. "Your character loves to wear men's watches at album release parties.""

She giggles, shaking her head. "No, she doesn't."

"Tonight she does."

* * *

Sonny's POV

I walk outside, letting the cool air awaken my skin. The night is peaceful, and the streetlights shine brightly against the pale pavement. I cross my arms as I stare out into the street when out of the corner of my eye, I see two people walking up the sidewalk towards the entrance. It looks like a happy couple, and the sight of them makes me smile. It's only when they get closer that I realize that it's Chad and Blake. The sight of them smiling and laughing makes my stomach turn, and my smile turn into a frown. Their smiles and laughter immediately cease when they see me.

"Sonny," he says breathlessly, his eyes wide.

"Chad," I tell him, struggling to get the words out without sounding too angry. "Blake."

She looks between the two of us and immediately sense the tension. "You guys should talk. I'll be inside."

She points to the building before walking inside of it.

I stare at him, shaking my head, my arms crossed. "All day long, I've been trying to figure out how to get past the you and Blake thing. And here you are," I say with a shrug and a bitter laugh. "Together. You are always together."

"I just bumped into her tonight," he says, which makes me roll my eyes.

"Of course," I say in a low, sarcastic voice.

He shakes his head, his jaw clenched, before he throws his drink down on the street. "Gah, it's always about Blake! Just stop it, Sonny!"

"I will the second you stop pretending like it's in my head; it's not!" I exclaim back.

"Yes, it is!" he shouts.

"I saw you," I tell him in a stern, hurt voice, "with her, in the hospital, by her bed, holding her hand. That was not in my head!"

"She tried to kill herself," he says, leaning down towards me as he stresses his words. "I'm her friend."

"It was more than that. I was there!" I tell him, my voice breaking.

"How dare you," he says, shaking his head. "I've proposed to you...twice. I tell you all the time how much I love you, and it's still not good enough. You just keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for this not to work!" He motions between us with his hands.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't want to fight. I just wanted to talk."

"And yet here we are, fighting. And I'm getting really tired of fighting," he tells me. "And ya know what, maybe you're right. Maybe I'm the guy that wants to save Blake Blackwell. That's _my_ issue. But I'm also the guy who loves you. I'm the guy you pushed away when you found out that you couldn't have kids. I'm the guy you can't trust no matter how much I tell you to, and that's...that's _your_ issue, Sonny! I'm never going to be able to change that for you!"

His words scare me, and my voice breaks as I ask, "So what are you saying?"

He lets out a sigh, shaking his head as he looks me up and down. "I'm saying that maybe right now you need to work on you, and I need to work on me." I gulp at his words. "You've got your new album, and I'm making a movie...with Blake." I can tell that he's trying to keep his voice steady. "I should concentrate on that."

I stare at him, my mouth agape before he utters the words I've never wanted to hear from him again. "Goodbye, Sonny."

* * *

I left the release party after my breakup with Chad. I wasn't able to go back inside and pretend like nothing was wrong when my entire world was falling apart. Instead, I went back home to try and get some sleep, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. I looked at my phone to discover that it was one AM. Then, I decided to do something that shocked even myself.

I'm currently standing outside a hotel room, knocking on the white door of room 101. It takes a few seconds before he answers.

"Sonny," greets Blake, his voice sounding surprised. I can't say I blame him.

My face is tear stained, and I'm trying my best to smile so I let out a sad laugh. "You still want to grab that bite to eat?"

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Sorry I didn't get to anything with the movie, but next chapter, there definitely will be scenes with Chad and Blake's movie. So what do you guys think about either Blake? And Sonny and Chad's relationship with them? Also, what do you think about Sonny prospectively writing the song for the movie? Leave your thoughts in the reviews, and I'll try to update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sonny's POV

I sit on my bed, staring at the box of clutter that rests atop it, the box full of things that belong to Chad Dylan Cooper. I packed his things this morning, and all I do is stare at his blue comb, his signed pictures with apologies written on them, sunglasses, a tie from Mackenzie Falls, a copy of his script, etc.

"What's in the box?" Tawni asks as she walks into the room, peering into it from afar. "You're staring at it like someone sent you a severed head."

I eye her strangely.

"I've been watching Game of Thrones," she shrugs.

I shake my head and sigh, slowly proclaiming, "It's Chad's stuff." I pause, not looking her straight in the eye. "He broke up with me last night."

Her mouth goes agape, looking completely shocked by my words. Tawni has been my biggest supporter when it comes to me and Chad together.

"Oh, Sonny, I'm so sorry," she says, taking a seat down on the bed on the opposite side of me. "And on the night of your album release, what a jerk." She looks inside to see a Mack Falls box set, the one he gave me after he apologized for saying that his show was more important than our date. She picks it up and tosses it back in the box. "The severed head would have been an improvement."

"I want to take it to him," I tell her, shaking my head. "But I just don't think I can see him right now. And I really don't want to see Blake."

"Even if her head were severed?" she asks, kinking up an eyebrow.

"Stop talking about severed heads!" I exclaim.

She lets out a sigh before standing up. "Okay, how about I take care of the box? There is no need for unnecessary drama. I'll find someone to take it to him."

I just nod, my eyes glistening as I wear a frown. Her offer takes a big weight off of my shoulders.

* * *

Chad's POV

"If you're going to dress like a porn star, the least you could do is take your freaking clothes off!" shouts our director at Blake, who is standing directly by my side. I look between the two of them, seeing Blake looking helpless and overpowered, before saying, "Okay, hold on," as I grab Blake by the wrist and pull her away from the conversation.

John has been drying to convince Blake to go nude for our love scene, and usually, she wouldn't care to do it. In fact, I'd say she would enjoy doing it. But recently, she's changed. Not altogether, but she's changed in little moments. After her rehab stint, she has a newfound self-respect, not very flaming self-respect, but something in her knows that she is no longer spare change.

"Blake, are you okay?" I ask her in a low voice so that John can't hear us.

"No, he keeps hitting on me," she tells me. "And when I wouldn't say hello to his little friend, he got mad and said I wasn't right for the part. I think he's trying to make me quit."

I let out a sigh before patting her on the shoulder. "Alright, I'll take care of it."

I know that I am just an actor, a recently revived one at that, but I have about had it with our director. It's like he's purposefully trying to destroy all the progress Blake has made.

"Hey, John," I say in a stern voice as I walk over to him.

"Yeah, what's up, Chad?" he asks as he casually closes his script.

"Could you do me a favor?" I ask him, a high level of sass in my voice.

He looks up to the ceiling, rocking his head from side to side. "I'm not really keen on favors."

"Then I'll make it an order," I tell him sternly, and any trace of amusement from his face has fled. "Take it easier on Blake, okay? Maybe you could give her some direction instead of just yelling at her." I raise my eyebrows up to see if he'll agree. I nod before he can respond and turn back to Blake, who walks past me to talk to John more about the script. I watch the two of them and roll my eyes when his hand falls down to her butt, which she quickly swats away.

* * *

"Have you seen Blake?" John asks as he walks into the copy room, where I'm currently working on the storyboard that Blake and I have been working on for a while.

"Have you checked your hand? It's usually on her ass," I say, not bothering to look up at him as I pin papers to the cork board. "What do you need her for anyway?"

He shrugs before casually replying, "I want to put my hand on her ass."

His misogynistic tone makes me look up at him. "Why don't you just leave her alone and let her act?"

"Oh, come on. You're in the same boat as me. What's the point of doing a movie with Blake Blackwell if you don't get to sleep with her?" he asks, taking a seat on the table I'm currently working at.

"The point is that she's a really great actress who wrote a great script," I tell him.

"Yeah, sure, but it doesn't hurt that she's gone down more times than the sun." He stands up and starts to walk off. "If you see her, tell her I'm in my trailer."

Just as he walks away, I see a familiar face walk past him, into the copy room, holding a cardboard box. Guy Blake. More notably, Sonny's Blake.

"Sonny thought you'd want your stuff back," he says, resting the box down on the table. All I can manage to do is stare at him, with my mouth agape, shocked at the sight of him with my things from Sonny's in his hand. "Sorry, man," he adds before walking back off.

And Sonny said she's not playing a game.

Yeah, right.

* * *

Sonny's POV

I sit on Tawni's couch with my guitar in hand, strumming at some chords as I figure out the best version of one of my new songs to preform for an upcoming interview when I hear a knock on the door. I set my guitar to the side so that it's propped up against the couch and walk over to the door, answering it to find an annoyed Chad. A _very_ annoyed, angry Chad.

"I don't appreciate you sending your little boy toy to deliver my stuff," he tells me, walking in past me in a huff.

My eyes follow him as I look at him in shock and confusion. I quickly realize who he must be talking about, and I kick myself for letting Tawni handle this.

I shut the door and walk back over to the couch as I say, "Well, I don't appreciate the dumping you delivered me last night so I guess we're even." I stand in front of the couch as he stands behind it, looking angrier than I've seen him in a long time.

"Oh, come on, Sonny, you broke up with me when you gave me that ring back. I just had the nerve to call it for what it was, and I didn't need to send a Blake to do it for me," he tells me.

His words bother me because they give off the vibe that he still thinks I'm playing a game. I would tell him that I'm not the one that sent Blake Lee to deliver his things, but something in me doesn't want him to know. He doesn't deserve to. I look him straight in the eye, stressing each word harshly as I tell him, "I just needed some space."

"Yeah, well," he says, holding his hands up in the air. "You got it."

He turns and walks straight out the door, not uttering another word as I stand there in awe of what just happened. Is Tawni _trying_ to ruin the possibility of us ever getting back together? It's like she's purposefully try to lump Blake Lee and I together.

I huff, feeling completely helpless and then suddenly angry. My shoes click harshly against the floor as I rush into Tawni's bedroom, only to hear the shower running. I bag my fist on the door, calling out her name over and over again until I hear the water turn off. It takes her about thirty more seconds to finally twist the knob.

"Sonny, what is your problem?" she asks after she answers the door in a huff, wearing her pink house robe and her hair wrapped up in a towel. She walks past me and into her room to decide on an outfit.

"Tawni, why did you send Blake Lee to return Chad's stuff?" I ask her, holding my arms out in exasperation. "He is really upset. What happened to no unnecessary drama?"

She flicks her hand in the air, shooing off my words like an annoying bug. "Oh, please, that drama was _very_ necessary. I just needed to show you that he still has feelings for you. Whatever you do with that information is up to you."

I kink up an eyebrow at her. She thinks she's... _helping_?!

"I don't need anything making my relationship with him more complicated, especially another Blake," I say with a defeated sigh. I watch as Tawni picks out a nice dress and get a confused look on my face.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"Oh, James and I are going out tonight," she says.

I have to admit. I had been weary of James since the minute he stepped back into Tawni's life, even though I knew, from personal experience, that he has changed from his previous self. Despite this, I still had my doubts about him. But he seems to be treating her nicely, and more than that, he seems to respect her more than he ever respected me. Yeah, more on that later.

"Ooh, where to?" I ask excitedly. All of my drama with Chad has made me forget how exciting dating can be.

"The Peddler," she says proudly. Ah, the place with eighty dollar meals. Right up her ally.

"Well, you have fun eating forty dollar steak while I drink three dollar smoothies at The Patio."

"Are you and Mel just gonna hang out?" she asks me curiously.

"Actually, Nico, Grady, Mel, and me. I haven't spent time with the guys in forever so I'm excited," I inform her with a smile.

* * *

Chad's POV

"I'm not crazy," Blake says sternly. "I'm in love with him. He's all I ever dream about, and I don't care if anybody else gets that. So I'm going back to him. And I-"

"That's just awful! That's horrible!" John shouts, interrupting her from her rehearsal. "Can't you do anything right?" He grabs her the wrists and pulls them up to her face. "Obviously not," he spits, pushing her hands back and letting them drop to her sides. He gets in her face and in a dangerous voice, says, "Cut deeper next time."

That makes Blake run off before tears can escape from her eyes. He walks over towards me before asking, "How's that for direction?"

And I instantly do the first thing I can think of.

I punch him, right in the face, watching him fall to the ground, out cold.

I look over our producer. "Is it safe to say that when he comes to he's fired?" I ask him in a challenging voice. The producer, Nate, hesitates before nodding, and if John wasn't such a jerk, I would probably be the one getting fired right now.

Man, my knuckles hurt.

* * *

Sonny's POV

Despite my last appearance at The Patio not working out in my favor, I've had a blast tonight. I've caught up with Nico and Grady, and they're just as hilarious as they've always been.

"Aw, guys, we need to do this more often," I tell them with a grin as I sit down on the green couch.

"Well, you've been so busy we haven't really had the chance to," Nico says, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well now we don't have to worry about that. My album's done, and most of my work is just talk shows and such. Blake interviewed me a little more this afternoon, but other than that, it's been easy. Professionally anyways..." I trail off.

"Speak of the devil," Nico says, looking straight past me. I scrunch up my eyebrows and turn around to see Chad walking towards us.

"Ugh," I groan, turning back around and slouching down in my seat. He is the last person I want to see, especially since I've been having such a fun, care-free time with Nico, Grady, and Mel.

"Hey, Sonny," Chad greets me once he approaches us. "Nico, Grady, Mel."

They all say their hellos, a little dully might I add.

"Sonny, can I talk to you for a second?" he asks me, pointing to a more discreet location. "It won't be long. I don't want to interrupt."

"Then what are you doing right now?" Mel asks, rolling her eyes at him.

He glances over to her before returning his gaze back to me. "Sonny?"

I hesitate, looking at the expressions on the faces of all of my friends before sighing and standing up. "Yeah," I say softly. He waits for me to walk past him before following me close behind. We make our way into the backroom, with the pool table and couches.

"First of all, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about earlier today," he tells me genuinely, looking a little embarrassed at his reaction.

"I'm sorry too," I reply. "I should have brought the box myself, but I just...thought it would be too hard to see you."

He smirks a little, but not in an arrogant way, before saying, "Well, then, that makes what I want to ask you difficult."

He doesn't give me much time to think about what his question might be before he continues. "We need a love theme for the movie, and the only reason we don't have one is because I was planning on asking you when you where all finished with your album...which is why I'm asking you now."

I look at him incredulously, slightly amused. "We just broke up," I say with a small laugh.

He smirks at me before stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I know. Good timing, right? But you're the only one I trust. And I really want the best for this movie."

I tap my fingers against my thigh as I contemplate his offer. "I would love to help you, but I don't know if I can do that."

"Just think about, okay?" he suggest, starting to back away and towards the exit. "You don't even have to look at me if you don't want to."

That makes me smile, though I roll my eyes at his remark. He continues to stare at me with his eyebrows raised until I relent. "Okay, okay. I'll think about it."

He grins, satisfied with himself. "Thanks."

* * *

After a night of mulling it over, I finally made a decision. I know how important this movie is to Chad, and I also know that I love writing music. With how not busy I am, it just wouldn't feel right to reject his offer. So, I decided to head to this studio this morning to tell him my decision. I finally find him going through a clothing rack inside the studio, near a sound stage.

"So you really think I'm the best?" I ask him as I walk over to meet him. He quickly looks up and looks relieved when he sees me. He grins.

"Of course you are," he tells me with a small smile.

"So, let me get this straight," I say, loving how I can tease him since he's desperate. "I'm better than anyone else on the planet who could possibly do this job?" I kink up an eyebrow for good measure.

He playfully rolls his eyes at me as he sticks his tongue against the inside of his cheek. "That's right," he finally tells me.

"Well, I guess if I am the best, and you need the best...I guess I have to do it. I mean, it just wouldn't be fair other wise," I tell him with a sly smirk playing on my lips. "So when do I start?"

He sheepishly laughs before replying, "Whenever we find a director."

I raise my eyebrows at him in disbelief. "You don't have a director?" I ask him before letting out a small laugh. "Did anybody hire anybody for this movie?"

"Let's just say the last guy didn't work out," he says after a moment's hesitation.

"Ah," I nod.

"Well, if only we both knew someone who has always wanted to direct, someone who knows the movie inside and out, someone who really cares about it. Someone who's name rhymes with Schmad. You know anyone like that?" I ask in a obviously fake innocent voice.

He smirks. "I don't think our producer would go for that."

"Well, you tell your producer that if he wants to work with the best songwriter around, he's gonna have to go for it," I tell him with a smirk before starting to back away. "Because, by the way, that's now the deal."

With a small smile, I turn and walk off.

* * *

 **Alright, alright, what do you guys think of this chapter? Not SUPER full of drama, a little bit of relief for both Sonny and Chad. What do you think about Chad possibly being the director and about Sonny working with him for the movie? Let me know all your thoughts in the reviews and I'll try to update soon! Thanks in advance! Love you guys!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Sonny's POV

It's been a week since I joined Chad's team for _his_ movie, now that he's the director of the flick. The more I've become acquainted to the movie, the more I feel like it's Mackenzie Falls made over. It may be more believable than the hit tween drama, but it still has the same basic story line. I had always had a feeling that he only took this role because he was used to playing a role just like it, but now, my suspicions are confirmed. Of course, I haven't communicated those suspicions to Chad. He seems excited about the movie, and while it might not be stretching his acting ability, it now is giving him experience with directing his first movie. Shooting starts tomorrow morning, and despite Chad's external demeanor, I know he's nervous.

I haven't written any of the lyrics yet for the love theme, but I do have a good idea for the melody of the chorus. It's slow, sultry, and romantic, but I just need the right words. Unfortunately, I've not been in a very romantic mood. I would ask Mel for help, but she's currently focusing on her own music. In fact, she's letting out a single soon.

I walk into Chad's office, where he's currently staring at his laptop as he sits at his desk, tapping rapidly on the desk with one hand and holding the pencil that he's gnawing on in the other. I set down some papers on his desk that the producer asked me to deliver to him.

"Here you go," I tell him, assuming he knows what the papers are. He glances down at them, mutters a "thank you", and returns back to staring at the screen.

"You alright?" I ask him with genuine concern, raising an eyebrow at him. He finally looks up at me, and I can see all the tension melt away. He lets out a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he says decidedly.

I hesitate, wanting to call him out on his obvious lie, but I don't. I know I can't. It's not my place. "Okay, well, I suppose you've heard about Nico and Grady's fundraiser reunion dance they're putting on at Condor Studios tonight."

He gives a nod. Although it was Mel's idea, Nico and Grady have set up a reunion at Condor Studios to raise money for underprivileged kids and their dreams of becoming actors. All of the actors are supposed to dress up as their characters (or in the case of my cast, our favorite character from a sketch).

"Well, I was just wondering if you were gonna go or not," I say. I start to take a seat on the edge of his desk, but play it off by pretending to wipe off some dust. "I just don't want you to think it's weird since my cast mates - well, former cast mates - set it up. Not that you would, but if you did, it wouldn't be."

He stares at me for a few seconds with an amused look on his face, no doubt at my rambling, before he replies, shaking his head. "I don't think so. We shoot our first scenes tomorrow, and I got a million things to do. Besides, I don't think all my cast is even gonna be there. You have fun, though."

I'm disappointed that he won't be there, especially since it's pretty obvious that I want him to come. However, I do understand that he wants everything to be perfect for his first day as a director. He is a perfectionist, but usually his plans don't go right. ie our first date, our first kiss, the time he paid people to clap for me, the Chaz thing. The list is endless.

"Okay," I say with a sad smile. "Well, I won't take up anymore of your time. Get back to staring at your screen."

I give him a sly smile before turning around.

He lets out a small chuckle before sighing, "I just can't figure out this scene." The sound of his voice makes me turn back around to face him. "The dialogue...it just...doesn't feel honest."

"What's the scene?" I ask him. I have read through the script, though not in depth. As much as I hate to admit it, Blake is a good writer. There are some rough spots, but when they are there, they are few and far between. Maybe all her work with Chad really was just that.

He hesitates before standing up from his desk. "It's the scene where he leaves her," he informs me.

I try to remain poker-faced at his words, though I gulp slightly. "Oh, well, I think all girls understand the moment there's another girl," I say with a small nod and then shrug timidly. "So maybe it's about what they don't say."

He walks over to me slowly, my words obviously having more of an affect on him than just professionally.

"Actually, I was thinking that he doesn't say enough. I mean, she's gotta know that he loved her, and if she doesn't, then he needs to find the words to convince her," he says, sounding convicted by his own words.

"And what are those words?" I challenge, though my voice is still soft.

He thinks for a few seconds before replying, "I don't know yet, but I'm gonna find them." He smirks slightly. "I mean, the movie depends on it, right?"

"Right," I tell him, my expression failing to change, but my voice still soft. "I'd better let you get back to work."

I turn around and head out, knowing that he's watching me as I leave.

* * *

I sit at the piano in my dimly lit studio, working on a melody for the song I'm writing for Chad's movie when I hear the door open. I see a male figure walk in and only when he approaches closer do I realize that it's Blake Lee. I'm confused to see him since he should be packing right now. His flight is scheduled at seven tonight.

"So about this reunion dance," Blake says suddenly.

I let out a chuckle. "Well, hello to you too."

He smiles apologetically before continuing, "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

I assume he's seen the signs in the hallway about the dance and now, he's feeling left out. I let a shrug. "I don't know. You're going to be gone for it."

"Ah, but I don't have to be," he says, holding up a finger as if he just made a mind-blowing point. "It's a win-win. I get more material for my article..."

"And I win how?" I ask with a teasing tone, kinking up an eyebrow.

"I make the perfect date for a reunion," he says with a broad, winning smile. I try to return the smile back before looking down, not meeting his gaze. I don't want to reject him, but something about accepting a date from another guy feels weird. Even though Chad and I are broken up _and_ he's not going to even be at the dance, I still don't feel right about it.

He takes note of my expression before adding, "And by date, I mean a guy who happens to be a reporter who wants to go strictly as friends."

"Yeah," I say, before tilting my head from side to side. "I just don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Oh, come on. Do it for the article," he says, too innocently. I can tell he really just wants to go to the dance, not to report on it.

"The article is great the way it is," I tell him before smirking. "I think you just want to go fangirl over all your favorite shows from when you were a kid."

He lets out a laugh, signalling that I'm right - at least partly. "I will never admit to that."

"Alright," I tease, raising my hands in the air and my voice raising up an octave. "Then I guess you won't be going..."

"Oh come on!" he begs. "How about this? The best way for me to meet a hot girl is to have another one on my arm. It's like a magnet."

I roll my eyes, but cannot help but smile at his hidden compliment. "Okay," I relent. "We will go as friends."

"Alright, cool," he says casually. What a little faker. He starts to head out before turning back around. "Oh, and for that magnet thing to work, please don't dress up as Sicky Vicky."

* * *

Chad's POV

"I overheard you talking with Sonny earlier," Blake tells me as she takes a seat in the chair beside me. We just finished rehearsing a scene, and now, we're finished for the night, and everyone is heading out. I don't want the actors to be too over-practiced before we actually start to film. It still has to be natural. "She practically begged you to go to that dance."

I look at her quizzically, not sure how she arrived to that conclusion. "Not quite. I think she said it wouldn't be weird if I went."

"Trust me," she says with an encouraging smile. "She wants you to go."

"Sonny's just being friendly. That's how she is," I inform her, shrugging off Blake's ridiculous conclusion. "Besides, since when are you so pro Chad and Sonny?"

Her face lights up. "Oh, I'm a total Channy fan now!" she assures with me a nod. "One of the steps to recovery is making amends for all the wrongs you've done."

"You still gonna have time to be in the movie?" I ask her with a teasing smirk.

"Oh, shut up," she says, playfully hitting me on the chest. Her smile eventually falls and she looks over at me seriously. The room is dark, the only light emitting from the many screens that haven't been turned off. "Ya know, this whole day you've made everyone feel so confident about tomorrow, but how are you feeling?"

"Nervous," I admit sheepishly. "I've been around movie sets my whole life, but I've never been in the director's chair. At least for a movie that people other than me cared about."

She gives me an understanding nod. "I was pretty nervous too for my first big part. But I just kept asking myself 'How would Natalie Wood do it?' She's my favorite actress." I give her a small smile. "So who's your favorite director?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper," I retort. "His documentary was a classic." My response makes her giggle.

"C'mon, I'm serious," she says, giving me a nudge.

I let out a sigh. "Robert Redford." I can tell she's surprised by my answer, which would usually be an answer to the question of who is someone's favorite actor rather than director. I shrug. "He didn't rely on special effects, scandal, sex...He was able to get to the root of the characters. His movies were about people. Talk about a director with a clear vision. I'd like to make a movie half as good as his."

Blake sends me a reassuring smile. "Then why don't you take a cue from Robert Redford and clear your vision? Take the night off, and go to the studio. Maybe even dance with Sonny." She kinks up her eyebrow in an excited manner.

"I don't know, Blake," I say, shaking my head. "I mean, I'd have to find a Mackenzie Falls uniform and..."

"Oh, please, you are Chad Dylan Cooper. You know that you kept your uniform. You're too arrogant not to," she tells me with a toothy grin.

"You know me too well," I say with a smirk, shaking my head.

* * *

Apparently, Blake had thought I'd change my mind because my uniform, along with Chloe's uniform for herself, was stashed in Blake's car. We changed immediately and arrived to the studio in about twenty minutes. There seems to be a lot of people who showed up, although it's not just actors. Many extras, directors, and crew members came to support the charity as well. I had texted members of my cast earlier, and they were all busy with other things: movies, family, jail...the usual.

We walk onto Stage 3, the very set where our secret prom was held. They have made the set much bigger, and it's decorated with posters, props, and pictures of old Condor shows. Nico and Grady really outdid themselves. There are tables scattered about for when people get tired from dancing, and a huge stage with a DJ as well as some mics, probably for karaoke.

"There she is," I nervously tell Blake once I spot Sonny. She's standing alone, softly rocking back and forth to the music, and looking absolutely adorable as her half of the 'Check It Out' girls. No doubt Tawni is running around wearing the exact same thing. We lock eyes for a few seconds before she turns her head.

"So, Mackenzie, are you gonna use your smooth moves and ask the cute cashier to dance?" she asks, giving me an encouraging nudge.

"Not when the cute cashier is here with somebody else," I say, motioning to Sonny along with her Blake. He's handing her a cup, which she accepts, and she takes a sip.

"I'm sure it's not what it looks like," Blake says with an uplifting smile. "You, of all people, should understand that."

"No, it's okay," I assure her. "It wouldn't be 2010 if I wasn't jealous of a guy Sonny was on a date with."

* * *

Sonny's POV

"Of course he showed up with Blake," I tell Blake Lee, watching her and Chad talk across the room. "It's supposed to be a blast from the past. Why should I expect anything new?"

I watch them for a few more seconds, getting angrier by each passing moment. "Come on," I say, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the dance floor.

We danced for quite a while, loving hearing the old songs they were playing from when I was a teenager. Eventually, Blake decided that he wanted to go get a drink, which I'm pretty sure is code for "That cute girl has been eyeing me since I started dancing with you". I eventually find my other half, Tawni, and we head into the hallway to get away from the noise. The silence of the hallway allows our minds to go back to our days at Condor Studios. I grin as we head into the prop house. All of the furniture has been removed, but the slide, Zora's sarcophagus, and other props are still there. This room is sacred, and we fought that it stay closed off to other TV shows.

"Oh, look Tawni!" I squeal, pointing to the old photo booth. "I wonder if it still works."

I grab her hand and pull her inside. I press the START button, and the flash goes off. We giggle since we weren't ready, but we finish up with taking a few silly pictures. We climb out and I grab the prints, tearing them in half - one for me, one for Tawni.

"Aw, Tawni!" I grin. "This is so cute!"

She cannot help but grin as well. "If I wasn't so excited to be back here, I would complain about how horrible the lighting is."

I laugh at her before glancing down on the ground to find another print from the photo booth. I pick it up to find pictures of a young couple, who must've snuck in here when they were on a break. They must've been extras because I've never seen them before. "Aw, looks like they really love each other," I smile, examining the pictures of them laughing, kissing, and grinning.

"Do you ever think things were simpler then?" I ask her, referring to our times at Condor.

She lets out a laugh. "What, you mean when you and Chad hated and then loved each other every other day? Or do you mean when Chad messed up everyday and then made everything even more complicated trying to fix it?"

I let out a sigh, a sad smile on my lips. "Yeah, I guess love is never simple."

Tawni watches me, shaking her head at me. She grabs the pictures of the couple from my hand, forcing me to look up at her. "Alright, what actually happened between you and Chad because I do not understand why you guys aren't together."

My eyes go wide since the answer to her question is obvious. "He's here with Blake."

"So are you," she says with a sly grin, which makes me roll my eyes.

"He made it clear that she's his priority now, and I think he has feelings for her. Whether or not he admits that, I cannot be the girl who is with the guy who loves someone else. I'm not going to be the Olivia in their love story," I tell her.

She lets out a sigh. "What started all of this? I mean, you and Chad were so in love. What happened between you? Was it really just another girl?"

I hesitate, looking down at the ground. I don't want to tell her, mainly because I don't want to relive the painful reality. But she is my best friend, and she is the only person that I would know that I really trust.

"I found out that I can't have kids," I tell her softly.

"What?" she asks, sounding completely thrown off. "Have you seen a specialist or-"

"Yeah, no, I've done everything," I say, my voice a little shaky. "I...kids just aren't in the cards for me."

"Do you ever think about adopting?" she asks me.

I shrug, looking down at the ground, not wanting her to see potential tears in my eyes. "I don't know. It's just not the same."

She nods before putting a hand on my shoulder. "Hey," I look up at her. "You cannot give up. You never know."

I nod, giving her a small smile to signal that I'm okay. "You wanna head back into the dance?" she asks.

I suddenly get a big grin on my face. "Check it out, Tawni Hart is trying to make me feel better cause she cares!"

She rolls her eyes at me, a smirk on her lips. "Don't push it."

I laugh before wrapping my arms around her, hugging her tightly, as we walk together out of the prop house. We continue to walk down the hallway when I see the door of screening room and the small window of it is lit. I motion for Tawni to follow me, and I peer inside to see Selena Gomez on the large screen and then suddenly a younger Chad. There's only one person in the room, and judging by the hair and the prep school uniform, I presume it's the man on the screen.

Tawni motions to me that she's heading back onto Stage 3, and I nod, slowly turning the knob of the door and walking in.

"Ya know, I always had a thing for prep school snobs," I say, walking down the stairs of the mini theater and making my way towards Chad. He looks up at me, and I suddenly realize that the room is quiet. He's just watching the movie instead of listening to it as well.

"What happened to your date?" he asks me.

I roll my eyes at him and slump my shoulders. "Oh, come on," I say, taking a seat beside him. "You know that we're just friends."

He lets out a forced laugh. "Oh, the irony is palpable."

"You know I wasn't trying to make you jealous, right?" I say, rolling my eyes at how ridiculous that idea of it is. His lack of response is answer enough. "You said that you weren't coming so...why did you?"

He lets out a sigh. "It was a misguided attempt to find some clarity before the biggest night of my professional life. But," he motions to the screen, "all this made me realize was what a joke I am."

"Hey," I say sternly, shoving him on the shoulder. "You are not a joke. You directed a movie when you were sixteen. You can hardly call that a joke. You've changed. You're not the same guy, and you're not going to make that same movie."

He sighs, looking down at his hands, and I hope he's letting my words sink in. After a while of silence, I respond, "Besides, I've seen my fair share of episodes of Mackenzie Falls, and I know one thing is for certain: nothing gives Mackenzie a confidence booster like a kiss from his teenage love."

He looks up at me and cocks his head to the side, looking at me curiously. I softly smile at him and lean in slowly, giving him a soft, short kiss on the lips. I pull away and stand up. "I'll see you tomorrow," I say, turning to face him. "You're gonna do great."

And with that, I turn away.

* * *

Blake's POV

It's the end of the night, and I'm currently standing outside, letting the cool night air seep into my pores. I watch everybody get into their cars, giving their former co-workers hugs and promising to stay in touch. I smile at them.

"Hey, there" I hear a guy say. I turn around to see a familiar face. It's the guy Sonny was with earlier. "I'm Blake." He looks around behind him before returning his eyes to me. "You have any idea where our dates are?"

I shrug, "Hopefully somewhere together."

He looks at me strangely. "And that doesn't bother you?"

I chuckle, looking down at the ground shortly and shaking my head. "A piece of advice, from one Blake to another. Don't fall in love with Sonny Monroe. Those two are going to end up together, even if they don't know it yet."

"Okay," he says, dragging out the word in disbelief. "Then how do you know it?"

I smile at him sheepishly. "Sonny still loves Chad. And I know because so do I."

* * *

 **Alright, pretty long chapter. I thought it would be super fun to go back to Condor Studios as their characters. It was super fun to write so it hope it was fun to read too! Let me know your thoughts in the reviews - on everything! I'll try to update soon. By the way, thank you guys so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. You all are the best!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chad's POV

"Alright," I tell the cast and crew, clapping my hands together. They're all standing around the set we will use today, Blake's character Carly's bedroom, and I feel like a coach in a locker room before a big game. "Let's go make someone's favorite movie."

After delivering my speech that I worked on all night, only to receive an excited applause from the crowd, I head over to the directors chair and take a seat, putting the headphones that were wrapped around my neck on my ears. I feel something underneath me and I reach to discover that it's a piece of paper that reads "WWRRD? - Blake". I smirk, remembering our conversation from last night. What would Robert Redford do? I look over to her to see her giving me a small grin, and I glance behind me to see Sonny smiling at me as well. I return it, giving her a nervous look in the eyes. She gives me a nod, signalling that everything will work out great and I believe her.

I turn back to the set, putting all my focus into this scene. "And...action!" I exclaim.

The next few hours go fairly well, except Blake seems to be a little tired. She has forgotten seven of her lines by now, and emotionally, she has been pretty stagnant, something that just won't do for a movie like this. I can't help but wonder if it's nerves due to the scene we are about the shoot, the scene I'm looking the least forward to: the sex scene. It's usually a tradition in movies to get the sex scenes done first because it gets all of the awkward tension out of the way. However, in this moment, I feel like that philosophy is simply idiotic. I wouldn't feel so strange about it if it weren't for Sonny standing just a few feet away from us.

"I'm sorry," Blake says after giving up on fumbling over her lines for what feels like the millionth time. Her arms fall to her side, showing how defeated she feels.

"It's okay," I assure her, putting a hand on her shoulder. I've seen Blake when she really lets herself go. She's an amazing actress, but it needs to be taken out of her. She needs to feel safe enough to do it. "You'll get it."

"No, I won't. I suck," she says, with a forced laugh.

"No, you don't," I say, shaking my head. "Just let me help you. Say the line to me."

She lets out a sigh, obviously annoyed with herself. "My heart sank when I realized how much I wanted you. I've never been moved so much by someone. Just being around you is enough to make me give up everything I've ever known."

Her tone is dull, and it sounds like she's reading from a book in class. "Stay with me," I tell her, tilting her chin up. "Look at me. Say the line again, but stay with me."

She takes in a deep breath, and stares at me for a few seconds before speaking. "My heart," she begins, her voice breaking, "sank when I realized how much I wanted you. I've never been moved so much by someone."

"That's perfect," I tell her, my gaze never leaving her eyes. "Roll the camera," I tell the cameraman.

The camera starts rolling and she starts over, her emotion just as raw. "My heart sank when I realized how much I wanted you. I've never been moved so much by someone. Just being around you is enough to make me give up everything I've ever known."

"Then why did you treat me like that in front of your parents?" I exclaim to her, sounding hurt and angry all at the same time. "You act like I don't exist and then all of a sudden, I'm the bad guy? What do you want?"

"What do I want?" she repeats, letting out a soft cry and a bitter laugh. "I want you to fight for me. I want you to say that there is no other girl in the world that you would rather be with and that you would rather be alone than without me. I want..."

I approach her, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her in tightly to me. Her breathing becomes heavier as does mine.

"I want us to love each other," she finishes, putting her palm on my cheek as I lean in for a kiss. Her hands become entangled in my hair as I continue to kiss her, trying to forget about Sonny as I do so, but it's hard to get lost in the moment. She grabs my shirt by the hem and pulls it over my head, our lips breaking only long enough for her to throw it on the floor. She lays down on the bed, taking me with her. I pull away slightly for a few seconds.

"Are you sure?" I ask her. She gives me a soft nod and a small smile. I hesitate before going back in to kiss her and start to unbutton her shirt. Her lips trail along my collarbone as I do so. "I'm not going to ask you to love me always like this," I say breathlessly. "But please remember. Somewhere inside of me...there will always be the person I am with you tonight."

We go back to kissing each other before I pull away and call a "Cut!". I stand up from the bed, helping Blake up as well. She starts to button her shirt back as I tug my shirt on over my head. "Alright, let's take a look at it," I say, heading over to the cameraman. On my way to the camera, I sneak at peak at where Sonny was standing, only to find that she is no longer there.

* * *

I just got finished eating my lunch, and it's almost time to start shooting for the afternoon. I haven't seen Sonny at all since my love scene with Blake, and I wonder if she's even still here. However, I'm at work, and I can't think about Sonny.

I walk into the living room set, where Blake is currently laying down, her eyes closed, script in hand. I walk over to her and grab her script, tugging it away from her.

"You wrote the script, remember?" I ask her loudly, holding it up in front of her face. Her eyes slowly open. "If it put you to sleep, it's your own fault."

She groans. "I'm sorry. I just barely got any sleep last night."

I'm pleased to find that our relationship still feels normal after such an intimate scene. Secretly, I was worried it would bring back old feelings of Blake's, but she is acting completely normal around me.

"Who was he?" I ask her, throwing the script back down in her lap.

"It wasn't a he; it was a bunch of hes," she tells me, making me raise my eyebrows in shock. She lets out a laugh. "Did your mind really just go there?"

I let out a relieved laugh. "No."

"Sure," she giggles. "There's a convention for patio furniture salesman-" The stops once she sees my reaction. "Yeah, apparently they have those. Anyways, it's just my luck that the suite next to mine is party central for 200 middle aged men who get to be single for the next few days. They haven't stopped partying since they got here."

"Okay, so just switch rooms," I say obviously.

"I've tried," she says, throwing her hands in the air. "The hotel is completely booked." She lets out a whine. "I hate patio furniture."

"Me too. It always gets so dirty," I say, shuddering before shaking my head and adding, "Look, you've got another big scene tomorrow so-"

"I know, I know," she says defensively. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about it. I won't let you down."

"Good," I nod before walking away and back to the director's chair.

* * *

Sonny's POV  


Filming today has proved to be more difficult than I thought it would be. Everyone seems to be doing great, and even Chad is a natural in the director's chair. But the second I saw Chad and Blake's lips meet, I booked it. I headed to the room where all the crew eat their lunch and sat for a good hour. I thought I could stand to watch it, and I would have been able to if I didn't think feelings were involved. It's time for everyone to leave, as it's seven o'clock and all the shooting for today is finished. I'm currently sitting in one of the folding chairs, watching everyone pack up. I have nowhere else to be and watching a movie unfold is so interesting.

"Have I been replaced already?" I hear Chad's voice say behind me.

I turn around in the chair and follow him with my eyes as he approaches me. "What?" I ask, surprised that he would ask such a bold question.

"You're sitting in my chair," he says, pointing at me. I turn around to see his name and the word "Director" typed out on the back.

"Oh," I say, letting out a relieved laugh. "I'm sorry. I thought you-"

"No, it was just a poorly timed joke," he says, taking a seat beside me. "So what are you still doing here? I mean, you know you're free to leave whenever you want."

"Oh, I know, but I had nothing better to do so I thought I'd just try and steal your job," I tease with a shrug.

"Chad, is it cool if I turn out the lights?" the key grip, Michael, asks.

Chad looks around the set to see that everyone has left. "Just keep one on for me, and I'll turn it off on my way out. Thanks."

Michael nods and shortly enough, all the lights except the one over us is off. It goes silent for a few seconds, and only when we hear the door shut does Chad speak. "Hey, can I ask you something?" he asks me suddenly. "Something I'm not really allowed to ask anybody else?"

I'm scared to hear his question, but I give him a nod.

"Am I doing okay?"

His vulnerable words stun me. He's always been so confident in his work, and for good reason. I expected directing to be the same as his acting.

"Are you kidding?" I ask him, surprised. "You're doing great. I saw you with Blake in that scene today. The way you coached her...you're kind of a natural."

"I didn't really see you much after that today," he tells me, sounding curious as to why.

"I was just trying to stay out of your way," I say with a shrug, attempting to remain professional.

"I don't remember telling you that you needed to," he says matter-of-factly.

"Well, I didn't exactly want to be around for that scene," I tell him. I know how long scenes like that take, and how you have to do them over and over and over...

"Oh," he says, sounding a little too happy and smug with my response. It falls silent between us once again and I take that as a cue to leave.

"Well," I say, letting out a sigh. "I'd better get going."

I stand up and grab my things, starting to walk out. I suddenly stop in my tracks and turn around to face him. "I really meant that, Chad. About how great you're doing."

"Thanks, coming from you that means everything," he says with a small smile. I give him a nod and start to turn around when I hear him speak up again. "Sonny," he says, pausing a few seconds before finishing, "I miss you."

I give him a soft smile. "Coming from you that means everything too."

* * *

I sit on the couch at The Patio, talking with Mel about our boy problems. Mel and Grady have been struggling a little over her releasing a single. She posted a preview on instagram, and the reaction has been great - exceedingly great. I think he's scared she's going to go on tour and leave him, which just makes Mel angry that he would think that.

"Ugh," I hear a groan from behind me and only when I feel a body plop down beside me do I realize who that groan admitted from.

"Rough day at the store?" I ask Tawni, raising an eyebrow.

"You have no idea. It's so nice to see friendly faces who won't get mad at me if I tell them we don't sell clothes for women with the body of a butternut squash," she whines, resting her head on my shoulder. Mel and I let out a laugh. "Mind if I third wheel for a while?"

"Yeah, you just missed my Grady rant," Mel says.

Tawni replies in a forced enthusiastic voice, "I want to hear the Grady rant."

"Oh, now we've moved on to the Chad rant," I inform her.

"Ooh, great," she says, her tone more gentle. "Can you at least start from the beginning?"

"You didn't miss much," I say in a dull voice, shaking my head. "I was just saying that sometimes our relationship seems so simple and easy, but no matter what...it just turns into a big mess. And there are days that I want to dive into that mess, and then other days I just wonder if we're two people who just don't work as a couple."

"But you love him, right?" Tawni asks genuinely.

"Like you don't even know," I admit sheepishly.

"Then don't wait," she says, shaking her head. "Life's too short to play games. If you love somebody and you want to be with them, then go get them. Deal with the mess later. You don't know what tomorrow with bring."

I let out a sigh, letting her words sink in.

"What brought this on?" Mel asks.

"James and I used to play games with each other," Tawni says, sounding almost ashamed of it. "But now, just being with him is better than any game we ever played."

* * *

Blake's POV

I sit at the hotel bar with Chad, as he sips a bottle of beer while I suck on a lemon. It's all I have left now that I'm sober.

"Mmm," I moan, trying to remember the taste of the alcohol that I used to drink directly after.

I glance over to Chad to see him raising his eyebrows at me. "Wow," is all he says.

"Sorry, bad habit," I say with a sheepish smile, putting the lemon down on a napkin in front of me.

"Eh, you're forgiven. It's been a long day, and we have another one ahead of us," Chad says. As great of a director Chad is, I can tell that even the first day has exhausted him. "But at least we got through it, right?"

"Barely," I groan. "I'm so tired. Hopefully tomorrow I'll be better rested."

Chad lets out a low chuckle. "I can't believe patio furniture salesman kept you awake all last night."

I bite my lip, hesitant to tell him the whole truth. "Actually, it wasn't just the furniture guys," I admit. I turn to face ahead of me and attempt to casually shrug. "I kind of slept with Blake Lee last night."

While we were waiting on our dates, Blake and I found out that we both stayed at the same hotel. I told him to drop by my room, my proposal very obvious. It was a good night, except he talked too much for me to pretend like he was someone else.

"Oh," he says after a few seconds, his voice sounding defeated. A grin cannot help but appear on my face.

"Oh?" I repeat. "Why'd you say it like that?"

"How did I say it?" I can tell he's attempting to sound confused.

"I don't know," I say coyly. "Kind of sad-sacky." I quickly turn to him with a smirk on my face. "Like maybe you're a little jealous."

He pauses for a few seconds before saying, "Blake, I-"

I groan, my smile falling as I throw my hands in the air. "It was a joke. Relax." I can feel it start to become awkward so I decide to talk about something else. "Let's change the subject: how are things between you and Sonny?"

"Well, obviously, we still love each other, but when we get too close, one of us just puts up a wall. And it's not easy being on the other side of that wall," he says, twisting and turning his beer bottle around in his palms, looking down at the table.

"So tear down the wall," I offer.

He grins slightly. "You don't understand. When Sonny Monroe puts up a wall, that thing's not coming down until she's ready."

I nod, wanting to roll my eyes but I don't. "And you have to wait. That's fair," I say with a hint of sarcasm. I let out a sigh and stand up, grabbing my bag. "I gotta get some sleep." I walk past Chad before turning back to him. "Chad, if I really thought you and Sonny were just friends, Blake Lee wouldn't have been the one in my bed last night." He just stares at me, biting his lip and I can tell he's contemplating what I said. I shrug. "Goodnight."

I walk out into the lobby, feeling stupid. Earlier today, I had thought that our sex scene would make him realize his feelings for me, but obviously, he's still in love with Sonny. He wants her, and I'm not going to do anything to hurt his chances of getting her. He means too much. I start to walk up the stairs, slowly, when I hear a voice behind me.

"Blake."

I turn around to see Chad standing at the end of the stairs. He starts to walk up the stairs towards me. "I'll walk you to your room."

I wait on him to reach me, kinking up my eyebrow slightly, surprised by his action, and we walk together up the stairs.

* * *

Sonny's POV

Tawni's words spoke to me, and as I drove back towards her house, away from The Patio, I knew I couldn't stay there tonight. I had to be somewhere else. I needed to be somewhere else. So after changing into a simple, nice black dress, curling my hair, and putting on some light makeup with a bold red lip, I got back into my car and headed towards the hotel.

I walk out of the dark night and into the hotel lobby. I walk up to the front desk and wait for the chubby man, probably around my age, to wait on me, clearing my throat to attempt to signal my arrival. Instead, he seems too engrossed in his magazine. I eventually ding the bell on the desk, putting on a forced smile. He doesn't bother to look up.

"Can I help you?" he asks in a slightly bothered, annoyed voice.

"I lost my key. I'm staying with my boyfriend...Chad Dylan Cooper," I say. The mention of his name makes the man look up. Once he sees me, he gives a nervous chuckle. I fake a chuckle too, mine matching his.

"Oh, well, um," he says, turning around to magazine to reveal a full page spread that reads: CHANNY'S OVER. My face falls. "It says here that you guys," he taps on the magazine page, "broke up."

I give him a smile, rolling my eyes as it were directed at the media. "Oh, please, that story is so last week."

"Oh, thank God," he grins, looking satisfied. "You know what? Can I tell you a secret?"

"I wish you wouldn't," I say, my forced smile becoming less easy to pull off by the second.

"I've always rooted for you two," he tells me.

"Really?" I ask him, attempting to sound interested and amused, though it is extremely difficult.

"Yeah," he nods with a smile.

It falls silent before I have to ask again, "Can I get that key?"

* * *

I let out a sigh, trying to relieve any anxiety, as I reach Chad's door. No more playing games. In the words of Chad himself, time for talking's over. I slide the card into the door knob and the light turns green. I hear a click, and the door is now unlocked. I grasp the handle and slowly open the door. I walk in, feeling empowered as I am about to make my dreams come true. No more hiding from my feelings. No more putting up walls to the man that I love. I hear the shower running in the back, and I can only imagine how frazzled he'll look when he hears me call his name from the bedroom. Wild thoughts run through my head of everything we'll do tonight. I take a few steps in, and my eyes immediately focus on his bed. My smile falls, and my heart feels like it is being pressed down by the weight of an elephant.

In his bed lays Blake Blackwell, her naked body barely covered by his white sheets. It takes me a few seconds to come back to reality, even though the sight still shocks me. It takes everything in me not to cry out. My mouth agape, I turn around and rush out of the room, but the picture of her in his bed will not be erased from my mind so easily.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Haha just kidding. But seriously PLEASE don't hate me! But that might be too much to ask...let me know your thoughts and I'll try and update soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

Sonny's POV

The last thing I wanted to do was go to work today. Last night, my heart was ripped out of my chest and stomped on without a care in the world from the culprit. It still feels unreal, like my eyes were deceiving me, but the ache in my heart is proof enough that the event actually took place. I have been weary about Chad's relationship with Blake, obviously for good reason now, but I thought that taking some time apart would make us both want to be together even more. I never would have done it if I had known he would have been driven to another girl.

I feel like I've been cheated on, despite our relationship being over. But I still cannot help but think about how he told me that he missed me only a few hours before I found another girl in his bed. I know Chad so well, and that seems completely out of his character. Chad is an honest, blunt guy. He wouldn't say that he missed me if he didn't. Regardless of the circumstances, I still have to be a professional on set today.

I don't know exactly how it came to be, but I'm currently sitting in the workroom, thinking of lyrics about how amazing love is. What a load of bull. To make matters worse, I'm almost at my breaking point because an overly peppy Blake Blackwell is sitting beside me, talking nonstop. I haven't said more than two words to her this morning, and I'm surprised those two words didn't start with an F and a Y.

"It's just amazing how the difference between a good day and a bad day can come down to a good, long-"

"Blake!" I exclaim, slamming my hands down on the table in exasperation. "I'm trying to write a song right now, okay? So unless you have any credentials with that, can you just leave me alone?"

I usually would feel horrible for being so nasty to someone, but every time I look at her or hear her voice, all I can think about is what happened between them last night. I turn back to my sheet of paper with scratched out lyrics written all over it.

She lets out a sigh and for a second, I think she's going to keep quiet but instead, she continues to speak. I close my eyes and try to hold the frustration in, but I'm close to my breaking point - whatever that is.

"I was going to say that a good long _sleep_ can give you an attitude adjustment," she says snarkily before adding, "You should try it."

"Like it was the sleep," I mutter in a bitter, sarcastic voice.

After a few seconds, I can hear her grinning from ear to ear. "Oh," she says, realizing what I'm talking about as she draws out the word, "you're mad 'cause we had _sex_ , aren't you?"

I raise an eyebrow at her in a challenging manner as I slowly lift my head to face her. "Excuse me?"

"I told him not to tell you. Besides, it just sort of happened," she says in a mockingly nonchalant tone. She lets out a sigh, "And then it just sort of happened again and ag-" I kick her shin under the table. I know it's childish, but I'm mad. Not angry, which is more civilized. I'm mad. "Ouch! Son of a b-"

"It just sort of happened," I say with a satisfied smirk on my face.

She lets out an aggravated sigh before rolling her eyes and saying, "Whatever."

I grimace and wait a few seconds before kicking her again, unable to help myself.

"Ouch!" she exclaims again.

"And then it just sort of happened again," I say with a mocking shrug.

She groans before flipping her hair behind her shoulder and walking off. Just when I think I'm about to get some peace and quiet, the other member who partook in the wild sexcapades of last night walks in with a script in his hand and the producer beside him.

He looks over to Allie, the hair and makeup artist, who is currently eating an apple. He points a finger at her and says, "Hey, Allie, next scene we shoot, give Blake's hair more..." he searches for the word, "volume."

She gives him a firm nod, which he returns. He walks over in my direction and slaps the script down on the table in front of me.

"Hey, Sonny," he says casually.

The nerve of him.

"Look, I was going through the script, and I was wondering if you could look at the reunion scene and see if you can add some more romantic lines to it. You write such great lyrics, and we want the words to be poetic so if you can think of anything, that'd be great," he tells me.

Although the sheer audacity of him to approach me stuns me, what shocks me most is his tone. It's casual, light, upbeat. As if he didn't break my heart last night. The fact that he can act this way around me is scary, and it makes me wonder what all he has hidden from me while we were dating. He could have cheated on me a hundred times, and I would have never known of it.

I clench my jaw and slide the script closer to me. I don't look up to him as I coldly respond, "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks," he says, sounding relieved, either failing to pick up on or ignoring my tone. I flip through the script and try to conceal my anger. I finally make it to the page and start to look through it. The thought of them saying these lines to each other disgusts me.

"So how are you holding up?" the producer, Jim, asks Chad as they both sip on their morning coffee.

"I can hardly keep my eyes open. I was up all night," he says. I stop reading and look up a tiny bit, only enough so that my eyes are no longer focused on the page in front of me. I silently repeat his last words in a mocking fashion.

"Oh, me too," Jim nods understandingly. "Her name was Lea T."

Chad pauses before asking in a tone of disgust, "You only got her last initial?"

What a hypocrite. His apparent disgust for something less worse than he did last night sets me off.

"She was a waitress," Jim explains. Before Chad can reply, I stand up and rip the script up, letting papers fall to the floor.

"Sonny!" Chad exclaims, his eyes wide. "Come on, what ar-"

"No," I shout back, pointing what's left of the script towards him. " _y_ _ou_ come on!"

He pauses and stares at me for a few seconds, as if he doesn't know what I'm talking about. "I don't even know what that means," he says, his tone sounding confused, which just angers me even more.

"Okay," I say, clenching my jaw, holding a hand up to him as I start to walk past him.

Jim watches me in amazement and starts to utter what I'm sure will be a rebuke.

"You-" he begins,

I point my finger in his face, my face dangerous close to his before saying, " _You_ don't even _think_ about it!"

I rush past them, out the doors, and out of the studio. And I can think about is how much I hate Chad Dylan Cooper and how much I hate myself for still being in love with him.

* * *

I find myself outside of Tawni's store after about twenty minutes of mindless driving. I park in the closest spot, and while I'm still angry, I can feel tears coming on. I try to get rid of them, but I don't know how long I can hold up. I walk into her store, happy to find it empty save for her.

She immediately notices my expression, and her face contorts into confusion. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing!" I exclaim sarcastically, my voice a little shaky. "Nothing! I'm fine, just fine, Tawni! Fine except for the fact that the ex love of my life and the current bane of my existence made it very clear to me that they did the wild thing last night!"

Tawni's jaw slowly unhinges, and she just stares at me.

"This is where the best friend sympathy is supposed to start kicking in!" I shout, stamping my foot on the ground like a child.

"I'm sorry," she says, shaking her head and walking towards me. "I'm sorry for making you feel like you guys were going to work it out. I truly thought you would. But it'll be okay. You don't want to be with a guy that wants her."

"But I do," I cry out, pulling her in for a hug. We hug for a while until she pulls away and looks at me.

"Look, I know this hard, but losing someone who doesn't appreciate or respect you is actually a good thing."

Her words ring very true, and I nod, trying to collect myself. If Chad doesn't care about me, then I won't care about him. Simple as that.

* * *

I arrive back on set around 11 o'clock. I have finally collected myself, and I will be as professional as I possibly can be. I'm here for work, not for Chad and certainly not for Blake.

"Alright, let's go, people!" I hear Chad say, clapping his hands together. "Rehearsal's up. Let's shoot this thing!"

He walks past Blake and over to the director's chair. I come in from behind, making my way across the sound stage to the other side as I walk through the living room set.

I see Blake talking on her phone, standing with her hand on her hip as she laughs.

"It was crazy hot," she tells the listener. I slow down behind her and listen, stopping right beside her. "When he finally caught his breath to speak, he actually called it a religious experience." She giggles as she listens to her friend on the other line. "I know."

I slowly turn to look at her in amazement. She even makes eye contact with me yet she still continues to talk. She's mocking me, and I can feel myself reaching the breaking point. I attempt to walk past her, slowly. "Yeah, the last girl he was with practically qualified for a senior discount."

I clench my jaw, and I all I can seem to hear is her laughter, her evil laughter that mocks me with each new sound that emerges from her mouth.

"Chad," I call out. He looks up from the camera and makes eye contact with me. "Have you called last looks for hair and makeup yet?"

He looks from side to side, obviously confused by my question. "No, why?"

I give him a fake smile. "Just trying to keep it professional."

And so I do what my gut is telling me to do. Well, maybe it's my broken heart, but whatever it is...I follow its orders. I clench my fist, spin around, and punch Blake Blackwell, right in the face.

For a second, it falls silent, everyone completely stunned by my actions. I would be too if I weren't so angry. It's one thing to actually sleep with my ex-fiance but to brag about it in front of my face...I just couldn't take it. And I shouldn't have to.

I watch as Chad rushes over to her, pulling his headphones down from his ears to around his neck quickly. Everyone starts to gather around, and I stand confidently, satisfied with my dominance over her. Chad repeats her name a few times before she eventually opens her eyes. From her point of view, it must look like the room is spinning.

"Ouch," she says as her eyes attempt to flutter open. There is a huge red mark around her entire right eye. "Wow," she says, looking at Chad, who is kneeling beside her and leaning over her, "ouch."

I give her a mocking smile before I see Chad turn to me and point a finger at me. "Get off of my set."

I shake my head, pointing a finger at Blake in complete disgust. If only he knew the half of it. "Do you have any idea the kinds of things she has been saying about-"

"I don't care, Sonny! Get off my set!" he exclaims.

"Chad!" I exclaim. Chad knows me, and he knows that I would never punch someone. He must know I have a good reason and yet he still refuses to pay any attention to me. All about Blake once again.

"I don't care!" he repeats forcefully.

I stare at him for a few seconds, suddenly feeling very hurt. If it wasn't obvious that he made his choice last night, it is crystal clear now. "Yeah, I guess you've made that pretty obvious," I respond before rushing off set.

* * *

I head back to Tawni's place and hurry to put something frozen on my knuckles. That punch might've hurt me more than it did Blake. I settle for a bag of frozen peas. I let out an aggravated sigh when I hear a knock on the door. It's probably James and I really don't feel like seeing him and explaining the whole punching thing. He'll make some snide remark about how unlike me that is, and I'm not in the mood.

Regardless, I walk over to the door and open it to find Blake Lee standing there. I look at him in confusion.

"Blake?" I ask him. "What are you doing here? We didn't have anything scheduled for today, did we?"

As far as I'm concerned, the article is finished. I don't think we made any plans for more interviews.

"No," he says, shaking his head. "I'm actually about to head over to the airport now. I just wanted to thank you for everything." He catches a glance at the bag of peas on my hand. "Whoa, are you okay?"

I groan before attempting to give a lighthearted laugh. "Yeah. Ya know in movies, they never show how much punching hurts the puncher."

His face contorts into an expression of interest but also sympathy for my hurting hand. "And who did the puncher punch?"

"Blake Blackwell," I spit out, rolling my eyes at the sound of her name.

He scrunches up his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because I went by Chad's hotel room last night and I saw Blake _naked_ in his bed, and I could _hear_ him in the shower!" I exclaim, my voice filled with disgust and rage.

His eyes go wide with disbelief. "Oh dear."

"Yeah," I say with a scoff.

"No," he says, shaking his head. "I mean, oh dear, I don't know whose room she was in, but Blake was definitely with me last night...and she was very...naked."

My mouth goes agape at his words, and I feel like my entire world is shifting once again.

"You?" I ask him in shock, raising my eyebrows and pointing a finger at him.

"Yes," he nods guiltily.

"Not Chad?" I emphasize, shaking my head.

"No," he shakes his head as well.

"In Chad's hotel room?"

"Apparently."

"Oh my gosh," I say, putting my hand to my forehead. I start to walk away, back towards my bedroom in complete shock. I can't believe I punched her.

"Hey, whatever you've done," he calls after me, "how bad can it be?!"

* * *

I stare at the ceiling as I lay down on the living room floor with my hands clasped together on my stomach. After a complete freakout, I eventually resorted to laying down on the floor. I cannot tell you how long I've been here, but it's oddly relaxing. It's almost made me go numb to that fact that I-

"Why are you laying on the floor?" Tawni asks as she walks in the front door. She must be getting home from work so it's probably around six o'clock or so.

"I'm trying to pick a place to hang myself," I tell her dully.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," Tawni says.

I never thought I'd see the day when Tawni Hart told _me_ to not be so dramatic. What a weird day.

"Apparently, it's best to find a load bearing beam, but I don't think we have one," I respond.

She lets out a sigh before bending down, setting her purse on the ground beside her, and laying down beside me, looking up at the ceiling as well. "You want to talk about it?"

"What is there to discuss?" I ask. "I'm the donkey in a big, stupid Shakespearean mix up."

Tawni pauses, trying to understand what I'm saying, but it just isn't clicking. "You're not making any sense."

I let out a sigh. "Blake slept with Blake Lee last night, not Chad," I tell her, the words difficult for me to utter, as the prove how wrong I was. "So I ripped up a script," I say, starting to rattle off the list of why I'm a complete fool, "was a bitch to the one man who makes my world turn, and clocked a meddling hoochie whose only mistake was sleeping with Walter Cronkite."

She pauses for a few seconds before saying, "You do realize you're overlooking the best part of this," she turns to head to me and I slowly do the same, a frown on my lips but a small grin on hers. "Chad didn't sleep with Blake."

I give her a small smile back before returning my eyes back to the ceiling.

"And for that Shakespearean play, the donkey gets turned back into a person once he realizes what an ass he's been," Tawni tells me. Who knew Tawni knows Shakespeare?

Again, what a _weird_ day.

"You think I should go talk to Chad?" I ask her.

"It's far less tacky than suicide," she says, which makes me let out a snort of laughter. I grab her hand and take it in mine, turning to her.

"Thanks, Tawni," I say with a small smile.

* * *

I knock on the door to Chad's hotel room, and I'm completely thrown off when I see Blake (girl) open the door instead of Chad. Her eye is now bruised a purple color and swollen.

"Oh my gosh," I say, shocked by how much damage I did to her. I realize that they won't be able to shoot the movie for a while with her looking like this.

"You didn't know your own strength, did ya, Bamm-Bamm?" she asks sarcastically with her arms crossed.

I stare at her for a few seconds in shock before looking at the door to make sure the room number is correct. "I was..." I trail off.

"You were looking for Chad," she says, giving me a small smile of what appears to be sympathy. "Come in."

I walk in, slowly following her and shutting the door behind us.

"Chad switched rooms with me last night because the guys next to me were keeping me up with their...whatever they were doing," she informs me, turning back around to face me.

I bite my lip and shake my head at myself. I let out a bitter laugh. "Which explains why he was so exhausted today."

"Can I ask why you punched me?" she says. "Cause I know we weren't going to braid each other's hair anytime soon, but...I kind of thought we were okay."

"We were," I tell her with a small shake of the head, the guilt starting to overwhelm me. "We are. I-" I let out a sigh. "I came here last night, late. You were sleeping and I guess _Blake Lee_ was in the shower?"

She nods before letting out an understanding sigh. "But you thought it was Chad."

I nod.

I hear her whisper, "I wish." She smiles softly to me. "Seriously, I'm not gonna lie to you, Sonny, but...it's never gonna happen between us. Ya know why? Because whether you guys continue to push each other away or not, he knows what it's like to really be in love." She pauses, attempting to smile but I can see the hurt in her eyes. "I never had a chance."

It's silent for a few seconds before I say, "Blake, I'm really sorry. For everything."

"I'm sorry too," she replies before adding, "For everything."

I give her a soft smile before turning and slowly walking away. As I shut the door, I can hear a soft sob escape her lips.

* * *

"I know I'm banned from the set but I need to clear something up," I say as I walk onto the barely lit sound stage towards Chad. He's here alone, save for me, and currently just staring at the darkness with his hands in his pockets, no doubt thinking about how I ruined his movie.

"Well, this better be good," he says. "That black eye is gonna cost us about a hundred grand."

"If it helps, it cost me my dignity," I offer with a hopeful shrug.

"Sonny, what the hell happened today?" he asks me, throwing his hands in the air. He doesn't even sound that angry, just completely confused.

"I thought you slept with Blake," I tell him.

He lets out a sigh and a bitter laugh. "So, basically, you _still_ don't trust me."

I shake my head and walk towards him slowly. "No, basically I got jealous. Because I'm in love with you, Chad, and I always will be. And that's gonna make me do stupid things sometimes because love is crazy, and I've been crazy I know," I say, my voice breaking. "First, I thought you were falling for Blake, and then last night, I went to your hotel and-" I stop myself, my lip quivering. "I thought you fell for her. I'm sorry," I whisper.

He tenderly places his hands on either side of my face and slowly pulls me in for a kiss - the same kiss I've been longing to feel since we broke up, the same kiss that can make my entire universe snap back into focus. I pull away softly before giving me a grin, "You think too much, Sonny Monroe."

I give him a small smile before he pulls me back in for another kiss. He pulls one of his hands away and flips off the light switch, leaving us alone, kissing in the completely dark sound stage.

I've said it many times before and I'll say it again.

What. A. Weird. Day.

* * *

 **Alright, what did you guys think? This could be the last chapter of this story, but if you would like a continuation of their story, I could write another story. Or write a few more chapters for this and then another story. I have more drama in store that I would love to tell so if you guys are still interested, please let me know! Thanks so much in advance!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in quite a long time. I've been super busy and I can't promise that the chapters will be as frequent as they have been given the season but I hope you enjoy this chapter! I really loved writing it!**

* * *

Sonny's POV

The past three weeks have been absolutely wonderful. Ever since Chad and I made up, we have never been so involved with each other. Since I punched Blake, they won't be able to shoot until the swelling goes down. I have apologized for that a multitude of times, but no matter how much I do, I still feel guilty, even if it does mean I can spend time with my fiance.

He proposed (again) last week, catching me completely off guard. We were at the studio; I was visiting Nico and Grady while he was catching up with his former director. While I was in the middle of a conversation with Nico and Grady in the cafeteria, Chad snuck up and asked if he could steal me away. I was a little curious at first, but as he neared stage 3, I understood where he was taking me.

Our hands clasped together, we walked onto the stage where Chad and I danced the night of my secret prom.

"Why are you taking me here?" I asked him with a small grin.

"Oh, I don't know," he said with an overly casual shrug. "I just wanted to give you something."

He then pulled a small black box out of his jacket pocket, and I instantly knew what it was. I gave him a small smile as tears started to well up in my eyes. That was the third time that Chad has proposed to me, and the fact that he still wants to marry me, despite everything, is enough to make me cry. He reached up and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb.

"Ya know, sometimes, I heard, you get to spend your life with that one special person..." he trailed off before smirking at me, "guess you're just gonna have to settle for me."

He bent down on one knee, holding the box out. "Now, I've done this three times so I don't know how special this is right now," he said with a small grin as he opened up the box. "But will you do me the honor of being my fiance again?"

I nodded profusely, allowing him to slide the gorgeous ring onto my delicate finger. I grabbed him by the face, ushering him to stand up, and kissed him with everything inside of me. I pulled away after a while.

"I'm so glad I have to settle for you," I whispered, making him grin, and pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

Now, we're in the process of moving in together to our new house. Most of his things are unpacked, unlike mine, and I cannot help but feel a little scared about how this will go since I feel so out of place. The past two weeks before we moved in together had been so wonderful that I'm afraid changing even the slightest thing will mess things up. I know it's silly, but I've recently started reading the latest copy of T. Hart magazine, which, coincidentally, has an article about moving in together and making relationships work and I'm afraid that we're not doing everything we can do in order to make everything go as smoothy as possible.

"Chad!" I call out, as I stare at the magazine intently, hanging onto its every word. "You should read this. It's really cool."

He slowly waltzes into the master bedroom to find me under the covers, propped up against a few fluffy pillows. "What? My script?"

"No," I say, not even bothering to roll my eyes at his remark. "It's an article about moving in together. It says we need to have our own space in order to ease the transition."

"Way ahead of you," he says, pulling out a couple of my clothes behind his back as he walks over to the other side of the room where a tall but fairly narrow cage rests. Huh, I don't remember that before. He tosses the clothes into the cage, where they fall on some hay which is covering the bottom.

"What is that?" I ask him, startled, finally looking away from the magazine.

"Oh, your cage, silly," he says casually, as if it were obvious. "I know how you wanted your own space and, look, it's even got a bed of hay. I know how much you like hay, being a farm girl and all."

I eye him strangely. "Chad, cut it out."

"Come on," he says, tugging the covers off of me. "Get up."

I slowly walk towards him, my shoulders slumped forward and suddenly feeling very unwelcome. As I approach him, he snags the magazine from my hand and takes a look at the front cover, which has a picture of Tawni slapped on it.

"Man, Tawni looks hot here," he says, studying the picture. He turns his attention back to me and pulls me closer, before saying, in a low voice, "Maybe you two could share the cage."

My eyes slowly flutter open, and I turn over in the bed to see Chad sleeping sounding beside me. I let out a sigh as I realize that it was all just a bad dream, but there's still something about it that I can't shake. I look over to the bedside table to see the copy of T. Hart magazine I was reading before I went to sleep and slide it off the table and into my hands. I roll over and slap Chad with the magazine. He jolts and stirs, muttering a small "huh" before falling back asleep as I try to do the same.

I wake up the next morning, earlier than Chad, and head into the kitchen to make some breakfast for us. Waffles are his favorite. Besides, this is my house now, and I want it to feel like it so making breakfast seems like a great way to feel more at home.

Chad walks in, wearing his gray t-shirt and plaid pajama pants.

"Hey," I smile at him as I mix together the ingredients in a bowl. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not very well," he says, making me get a guilty look on my face. "Someone hit me with a magazine."

I give him a sheepish smile as I approach him, carrying the bowl with me. "I'm sorry. I was reading an article in T. Hart magazine, and I had a bad dream. It's about moving in together."

"What's so scary about that?" he asks me in a challenging manner.

"Well," I say, arching up an eyebrow before looking down at the kitchen table and reading from the magazine, "Once you move in together, expect to find out that you don't know each other as well as you think."

"That's ridiculous," he says, shaking off the idea and taking a seat at the table. "We know people, especially each other."

"I know, I know," I say, turning back to the counter. "And to make up for last night's magazine attack, I'm making your favorite breakfast."

"Oh, really?" he asks, getting a grin on his face. "French toast?"

His words make me frown. "Waffles," I say. I could have sworn his favorite breakfast was waffles!

He hesitates a few seconds before simply saying, "Oh."

After our breakfast of waffles, Chad picks up our plates while I continue to read from the magazine. "Just because you move in, don't expect his stuff to move out," I quote. "Apparently, guys don't like changing anything when a woman moves in."

"That's not true," he says, putting the last of the dishes into the sink and taking a seat beside me. "This place is just as much yours as it is mine."

I know in my head that that's true, but Chad has lived here a few more days than I have, since Tawni and I decided to have a last hoorah. His stuff is moved in, and I just feel like a foreigner.

"I know, but...I guess I just feel like a guest in your house. I mean, you have everything moved in, and I haven't even started to unpack cause I don't know where to put anything."

"Well, does that magazine give solutions or does it just point out problems?" he asks.

"Let's see," I say, searching through the article. "It says that we should work it out by communicating openly, compromising, and focusing on each other."

I turn to face him and give him a small smile. He scrunches his eyebrows together before leaning down to take a look at the magazine closer. "Doesn't it just say that we should have sex?"

He looks back up at me, only to receive a cold glare, making him relent. "Fine," he says, defeated. "Okay, how about this...neither of us leaves this house until you're completely moved in, okay?"

I give him a wide grin. "Really?"

He nods. "Uh-huh, it's official," he walks over to the back door and twists the lock. "We're on house arrest."

* * *

I sit in the living room floor, unpacking my DVDs of my favorite movies and TV shows. Chad walks in, scratching his head, which is cocked to the side, as he looks at me. "So this is where we're starting?"

I glance up at him and grin. "Of course. I never feel at home without my DVDs." I grab my boxed set of I Love Lucy, looking at it thoughtfully before an idea pops into my head. "But ya know what, maybe we don't have to. I mean, we probably have doubles of everything."

"Actually, I don't like I Love Lucy," I hear him slowly confess behind me. My mouth drops open as I turn around to face him. I stand up and stare at him in amazement.

"How do you not like I Love Lucy?" I ask him in disbelief.

He shrugs before casually insulting one of the greatest television shows ever made. "Because it's ridiculous and over-the-top."

"Yeah, and if it could smirk, it would be you," I say matter-of-factly, putting my hands on my hips.

"Look, I'm just trying to be honest with you," he says, holding his hands up. "I mean, there has to be things that I like that you don't."

I look at him for a few seconds before nodding. "Yeah, yeah there is. Now that you mention it." My mind starts to race with all of his favorite things before I decide on something I truly dislike. "The Godfather."

"The Godfather? What's wrong with The Godfather?" he challenges.

"Well, it's all violent and the characters are horrible people. I mean, why would someone promote the way those people live their lives?" I ask.

He clenches his jaw. "It's not promoting something. It's a cautionary tale."

I raise my hands up in the same manner that he did a few seconds ago. "I'm just being honest. Now, if you'll excuse me," I bend down to pick up my box of DVDs, "I'm going to take my I Love Lucy seasons somewhere where they'll be appreciated." I start to walk off.

"You mean like the trash?" he offers coolly.

I turn around and stare at him in shock. "You see, we are totally different. Just like the article said." And with that, I leave.

Behind me, I hear him mutter, "Thanks a lot, Tawni."

* * *

After finding a better spot for the DVDs in the den upstairs, I head back downstairs to find thick blue tape running in a single straight line across the entire floor of the house.

"What's going on?" I ask once I reach the bottom.

Chad's voice booms as he walks in from his office, holding the magazine with one hand as he reads from it and the blue tape in another. "When moving in, be ready to unpack this little secret: he wants his own space."

I bitterly chuckle at his mocking of me, rolling my eyes as I put my hands on my hips. I continue to look around to find that there is absolutely no end to this line of blue tape. It continues through the kitchen and throughout the entire house.

"If it's in the magazine, it must be true," he says with a smirk. "So you can have your den with your I Love Lucy reruns, and I'll get the big screen TV and the kitchen, deal?"

"What is this, an episode of The Brady Bunch?" I ask him.

"No, but I'm sure you'll be able to watch it on your little TV upstairs. Oh, wait!" he says as he pretends to suddenly remember something. "You can't." He smirks. "It's not hooked up yet."

I roll my eyes at him.

"Just so you know," he says, in his normal cocky fashion, "if you cross this line, you are admitting that this article is stupid." He harshly hands me the magazine. "And that I'm right. About everything."

"Fine," I say, holding the magazine against my chest. "I get the bathroom."

"Fine," he says, before retorting, "I'm hungry. I think I'll go make myself some..." he bends down and whispers in my ear, "french toast."

He walks off towards the kitchen before I chuckle to myself and say, "Oh, it is _so_ on."

* * *

I grin as I watch Chad play his video game in the living room. His racecar is about to make it to the finish line before the screen suddenly turns black. He looks down at his controller in confusion before turning around to see me with the remote in my hand. I smile at him before waltzing into the bedroom, kicking up my leg before I'm out of his sight.

* * *

I lay in the bedroom, listening to my Kelly Clarkson record when it suddenly stops. Not only does the music stops, but the lights completely go off in the bedroom. "Damn, he's good," I grumble to myself.

* * *

I smirk as I walk out of the bedroom with Chad's iPhone in my hand. "Looky what I found on my side of the room," I say. He looks up from his book and rushes over to me. "Oh, no, no, no, no."

"You cross, you lose," I remind him, making him halt in his tracks right before he is about to cross the line.

I smirk as he stands on his side of the line, helpless. I clear my throat and read out the text I have prepared. "Grady, I love you very much and miss you every time we're apart. I need to see you again - soon."

He clenches his jaw, shaking his head. "Don't you dare."

I send him a smile before hitting the send button. "Oops," I grin, my eyes wide. I put the phone in my back pocket before walking back into the master bedroom.

* * *

It's getting close to nine o'clock, and my final trick is about to begin. I walk out of the master bedroom to find Chad standing up near the TV, watching the screen blankly. I clear my throat, and he turns around to look at me.

"Okay, that is just not fair," he says as he looks at my attire: an old t-shirt and nothing more.

"Hm?" I ask innocently. "It's dark in my room so I just thought I was gonna go to bed early. All by myself." I put my leg up against the corner of the wall, grabbing onto the door frame, exposing almost my entire leg to him.

"Oh," he says, crossing his arms. "Well, it's nice and bright in my office. I thought I'd do some reading before I went to sleep."

I nod thoughtfully. "Maybe you should re-read your script," I suggest. "About the mermaid. And how close she is," I run my hand along my leg that is wrapped around the door frame and against the wall, "but you can't touch her...cause you're stubborn."

His eyes are on my body before he looks up at me, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe I will. I love my script."

"Good, good," I nod before putting my leg back on the ground and smirking, "I love sleeping naked." And with that, I walk back into the bedroom.

I can hear him smirk behind me as he says, "Damn, she's good."

* * *

It's late, close to midnight, and I lay in bed, trying to go to sleep when something catches my eye. There's a light flicking against my dark room and I discover that it's coming from outside. I stand up and walk into the living room to find Chad sitting on his side of the tape. I take a seat beside him, on my side.

"Ya know," he says, flicking off the flashlight and setting it down beside him, "I read somewhere that you should never go to bed angry. Now, it wasn't T. Hart magazine so I don't know how valid it is..."

I softly smile at him. "I'm not angry. I've actually had fun playing around today, especially since I've been winning."

He cannot help but grin as he rolls his eyes. "Well, before you set too excited, let me just remind that your boxes have been on my side of the line the entire time."

I raise my eyebrow at him. "What did you do with them?"

"Oh, I just unpacked some of your stuff," he says with a shrug. "And I found a great picture to put on the fireplace." He turns on his flashlight and points it at the fireplace to reveal a picture of us, smiling at each other. A candid picture from the time he hosted the Christmas episode of So Random.

"Oh, that's so sweet," I tell him as I look at the picture. "Of course you went through my pictures again without my permission."

He flicks off the flashlight. "My side, my pictures, babe."

"I think I'm starting to like your side better," I tell him.

"I was just about to say the same thing," he replies.

I grin softly. "Let's be on the same side again."

He holds out his hand to me, which I gladly accept. He faintly smiles, as do I, as we stare into each others' eyes. He leans in a little before saying, "I really have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh my gosh, I'm starving," I tell him as we both rush across the blue tape.

* * *

"Breakfast!" I call as I slide our breakfast onto our separate plates.

"Well," Chad says as he walks through the room and pulls the last of the tape off the kitchen table, "you're unpacked, the tape is gone," he says, throwing away his wad of tape that he accumulated from cleaning up, "and the house is officially both of ours."

"Perfect timing," I tell him, walking over to the table and setting the plates down. "I made waffles."

He grabs me by the waist and pulls me closer. "I love waffles."

"I do too. Plus, I got the recipe from T. Hart magazine so you know it'll be good," I grin.

"You better enjoy them because, uh, I cancelled your subscription," he tells me, raising his eyebrows.

I chuckle before playing upset. "What?!"

He grins as we both start to lean in, our noses touching each others. However, we're interrupted by a knocking on the door. He pulls away and sounds genuinely surprised. "Holy cow. I forgot there was a world outside the house."

He walks over to the door, unlocks it, and opens it to reveal a smiling Grady.

"Hey, Chad," he says with a grin, his voice sounding almost nervous. "I got your text."

Chad clenches his jaw and turns to me, and there is nothing I can do to keep from laughing.

* * *

 **Alright, this chapter was so fun for me to write so I hope you guys enjoyed this one. It's quite a break from the drama, but don't worry. There'll be more drama soon! Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you like the more laid back, silly chapters. As always, thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
